A Troyella Story
by shanngrl123
Summary: Hi This is shanngrl123 my real name is Shannon Medeiros. I am new to fanfiction. But I love to read fanfiction. My first story is called A Troyella Story. Its going to be mature. But hopefully it is going to be interesting. PLEASE WRITE YOUR REVIEWS. Bye!
1. Chapter 1

A Troyella Story

They had met in high school and been together since senior year. Both had gone to East High in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Troy was a jock and Gabriella was a very intelligent girl. Troy remembers when he first saw her, beginning of senior year. He could remember it like it was yesterday.

Troy flashback

"Man, I can't believe he didn't pass the ball to you we could have scored" said Chad Troy's best friend. "I know man I know some guys just don't think." Troy replied. " But now that your captain this year things are definitely going to change. Plus I hear this year the girls are looking good." Chad added. "Like I can think about girls when my dad's always hounding me about my game." Troy's dad was the coach at East High and unfortunately was always concerned about how Troy played basketball. "You know that all of the girls here have never caught my eye , they pretty much act like sluts around me." "Well I think Taylor's pretty cute . Chad said. You would you've known her for like forever. Hey lets get to homeroom before Miss Darbus gives us detention. Troy sighed and walked into his homeroom knowing every eye was on him. Troy was pretty much the god of East High, if you were his friend you looked up to him cuz of the way he played basketball, if you were a girl you wanted to sleep with him, and if you never talked to him trust me you wanted to at East High.

Troy walked to his usual seat and waited for the bell to ring. He and Chad had been lucky today because the bell hadn't rung yet and Miss Darbus wasn't in the room yet. A girl Troy knew as Jessica walked over to him almost seductively and leaned on his desk waiting for him to look up. Hey what s up Jess how was ur weekend. It was good could have been better if you had gone to Chase's party. You know me and Chase don't get along. Chase Brown was Troy's known enemy he was captain of the West High basketball team and was also known for getting any girl he wanted. Troy despised him.

Miss Darbus came into the room and Jessica flounced back to her seat. Good morning class she said. Most of them grunted a solemn good morning. She continued saying now before I do role call. I have an announcement to make. We have a new addition to our school and she walked out of the room for a second a grabbed a petite person. Meet Gabriella Montez she announced. Now Troy wasn't paying attention at all instead he was texting Chad from across the room. But suddenly he heard Miss Darbus say that this new student was assigned to sit next to him and glanced at girl. Before looking up he thought great another slut. As soon as he glanced up their eyes suddenly connected. He noticed that she had these beautiful brown eyes. He lowered his gaze up and down her body. She had dark curly hair that hung below her shoulders , she was wearing what looked like an Aeropostale blue fitted sweater and a jean skirt and some black flats. He wasn't concerned about what she was wearing but more concerned on how she looked. She was petite but she had perfect curves. He gazed at her perfect angel face, down her neck to her breasts which he would say was a perfect D cup. He looked at her hips to her legs and back up again. He had no idea why he was doing this he had never checked out a girl like this before , because none of the girls had interested him. They were either to skinny or looked like porn stars. But this girl was somewhere in the middle. And he was going to be lucky enough to sit next to this beautiful and angelic girl. He watched as she slowly sit down almost shyly. When she looked up he grinned at her and she quickly blushed and looked away. While waiting for the role call from Miss Darbus he slyly glanced over at her checking her out again. God was she a cutie he thought. He wondered if she could talk from the way she was being so quiet she seemed like a mute. But suddenly she opened her cute mouth and spoke the first words to Troy. Why are you looking at me like that she said. It wasn't that she was mad it seemed she was almost amused. He said Its just I've never seen someone as gorgeous as you. She giggled nervously and looked away again. All of sudden the bell rang, they got up awkwardly and headed for the door with the rest of the class. He turned to her and said if you need help me and my best friend Chad would be happy to help you around. She smiled and thought how sweet he was but said no thanks that someone else was showing her around. He said okay see you around and she waved bye to him and headed in the opposite direction

Chad followed Troy and quickly looked at him while saying Who was that. Troy shrugged and said some girl. Chad smirked and said she wasn't just some girl by the way you were looking at her. Troy smiled and said she was cute wasn't she. I'll say she definitely was a looker and im pretty sure the other guys in the class thought she was pretty too. Immediately Troy felt something stir in his stomach like jeaulousy . Wait he thought he couldn't be jealous to a girl he just met! He shrugged off the feeling and walked to the gym for his class with Chad and his other friends Zeke and Ryan.

Gabriella's Pov

She hated leaving. She hated Albuquerque. She hated her mom for making her leave New York where all her friends were. But mostly she hated having to go to a new school. When her mom had told her that she was moving her and her baby sister to Albuquerque she couldn't believe it first she was shocked, mad, and then sad. Her mom was part of a business that moved a lot although they had never moved before. Also her mom and her dad was divorced which made Gabriella even more mad. But she had eventually got over her tantrums and decided that living with her mom was better then living with her dad since he worked nonstop and never had time for anyone. So her she was here in New Mexico at a new school. She walked into the school and the first thing she saw was red and white. She went to the front office picked up her class schedule and headed to her assigned locker to try her combination. Suddenly a African American girl went to her own locker to retrieve a what looked like a folder. She looked up and stared at Gabriella. Hi she said. Im Taylor Mckessie and you must be new here ive never seen you at this locker before.

Gabriella nodded and said yes im new and im kinda lost. Taylor smiled at her and said don't worry I'll help you figure out where ur classes are. Well my first class is homeroom. Oh room 204. I'll take you there Taylor said. She led her to the homeroom class. Now just wait for Miss Darbus she said and then she said see you later and left. Gabriella peaked into the class, the students seemed normal she thought. Miss Darbus came around the corner and said Well hello who are you. Gabriella. Gabriella answered. Um im suspposed to be in this homeroom. Well come on in. Gabriella followed Miss Darbus. But when she realized she was going to be introduced she looked down at her shoes. She waited until Miss Darbus had finished introducing before she was led to her seat. She quickly sat down and felt someone looking at her . Suddenly she looked up and was met with these stunning blue eyes. She felt like she could drown in them they were so blue. She looked away but noticed that he was still looking at her and grinning! She was never noticed by boys at her old school, so why was this guy staring at her like she was the only girl in the room. She questioned why he was looking at her that way. When he flirted back at her she felt butterflies in her stomach and she couldn't stop blushing. All of a sudden the bell rang. She got up and went to the door to wait for Taylor, she tells Troy that she is waiting for someone and they say bye. She goes over in her head of meeting Troy and realizes when she will see him again and that she can't stop thinking about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Present day –summer before college

It was a rainy day and Troy was missing his Gabriella. He had called her house this morning and her mother had told him that Gabriella was sick. He just didn't know what she had. But he was going to find out. He got his cell and called her room phone.

Gabriella had the cramps and bad. She hated getting her period, they were so bad that it was hard to walk around without her stomach hurting her. She had taken Tylenol, but what she really wanted was Troy's arms around her. Of course she knew that he was going to call her. He called her everyday when they weren't together. She answered the phone on the first ring. Hello she said. Baby whats wrong ? he questioned , your mom said that you were sick but she didn't say with what. Um well I have my period with really bad cramps. Oh thank god I thought that you had the flu or something he sighed in relief. Troy she said cramps still hurt she moaned. Well I'll be right over, do you need anything before I come over. No she said I just need you she moaned from the pain again. Okay, just make sure your balcony door is unlocked he said then he hung up. She waited impatiently for him squirming in bed and putting perfume on. Finally he was at the door and she let him in. He greeted her with a hug and kissed her cheek. He carried her to the bed and sniffed her vanilla scent that he loved so much. Once they were on the bed she moaned again and clutched her stomach. Oh honey Troy said stroking her hair. He held her in his arms. Suddenly Troy had an idea to make her feel better. He lifted her t-shirt which was actually his but she loved to wear his clothes, and he kissed her flat stomach starting from her belly button up beneath her breasts. Then taking both his hands from around her he began to massage her stomach. She instantly moaned out in pleasure. Oh Troy she sighed. Troy that feels so good He smiled from seeing her pleasure. He continued to massage her for a couple of minutes before he stopped. Her eyes were now closed and she looked like she was in pure bliss. Thanks Troy she finally said. He kissed her forehead and asked her if she was feeling better. Much better she said. Troy then wrapped his arms around her and held her as she fell asleep.

Troys flashback

It had been a week since he had met Gabriella and he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had been busy with basketball season coming up and of course his dad had made sure he never missed a practice which were everyday. He desperately wanted to ask her out. But he didn't know when. Since  
>Gabriella had come to school she had become friends with Taylor, and Sharpay. She spent most of her time with them but also the guys at East High had noticed her too unfortunately. But to Troy's delight whenever a guy would ask her out she would say no. He kept wondering if she liked someone. Well he was about to find out.<p>

Troy was walking down the hallway in East High when he decided that today was going to be the day he was going to ask Gabriella out. He went to her locker, and waited for her, they had already exchanged phone numbers the second day of school after they had met. Troy loved everything about Gabriella, he loved the way she smiled, loved the way she smelled, and he loved the way she could just light up a room. He had never told her this, heck he had never told anybody this not even his best friend Chad and sure as hell not his parents. He had texted her last night telling her he wanted to talk to her by her locker. He waited a couple of minutes, knowing that Sharpay had probably driven her to school with Taylor. And then all of a sudden the East High front doors opened and there they were first he looked at Taylor then he looked at Sharpay and finally he looked at his crush Gabriella. God, did she always have to look so beautiful. She was wearing boy friend jeans that hugged her legs and a v neck white top with a sweater over it. Troy could have watched her walk forever, but he had to get down to why he texted her. When she saw him, he watched her immediately smile. This made Troy's heart skip a beat. He smiled back at her, and wished that he could hold her in his arms and smell her vanilla scent.

Ladies, he said to Sharpay and Taylor. They both said Hey Troy. Sharpay walked down the hall a little more since her locker was far away. See you Gabriella she said smirking at her and Troy. She knew that Troy had a thing for Gabriella he gave it away everytime he looked at her. Taylor looked at Troy and asked him where Chad was and he said Probably at his locker. She quickly smiled at Troy and Gabriella and went to find Chad. Gabriella looked at Troy and said you okay there Troy, you look like your going to throw up or something. He tried to act cool and said no im fine, how are you? Troy are you sure your okay I can take to the nurse or something she said and she pressed her hand to his forehead almost making him jump in pleasure at her touch. Well your forehead's not hot so you must be okay and she went back to spinning her locker combination.

Umm Gabi… Troy began. Yes she said. You know how we are friends and all. And we promised each other we would tell each other everything. Yeah she said. Well I wanted to ask you something. What is it Troy? she said. Well … All of a sudden he hear d his name being called. He turned around and there was the infamous Chad with his arm wrapped around Taylor. Of course they weren't going out but Troy had a feeling they would soon. What Troy almost yelled back at Chad. Dude calm down I was just saying hi. Chad said. I know you say hi to me every freaking day, since you know we are best friends and all. Troy said angrilily. Oh hey Gabriella Chad said. Hey Chad, she said. Troy turned to Gabi he had already texted to her again telling her to meet him at their secret spot at lunch. He watched her read her text and she slowly nodded at him. Chad lets get to homeroom he said putting his hand on his buddy's back. See you Taylor Chad called. What was that about Taylor asked Gabriella. Nothing Gabriella said Troy just wanted to say hi. Uh huh and the pope is Jewish Taylor said back to her. Umm Taylor Im not going to be at lunch today, I have to study for an algebra test. Okay Taylor said. Lets get to homeroom Taylor said. As Taylor walked to her classroom, Gabriella separated from her and went to the homeroom she shared with Troy. She wondered what he wanted to talk to her about. As she sat down he smiled at her again. She smiled back.

Troy's Pov

It was lunchtime and Troy was a little nervous. He was at his and Gabriella's secret spot. Now their secret spot was actually the rooftop that the science lab used. He had showed this spot to Gabriella the second day of school their junior year. She loved the idea that Troy had thought of coming to this place whenever they had problems to talk about. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this, ask her out. He hoped she would say yes. They had known each other almost two years. Two long years of wanting to do this but never having the courage too. Until now. He suddenly heard the door to the lab open he turned around and watched his love come in. She smiled that sweet smile to him and opened her arms to him asking for a hug. He smiled at this and of course when she was near distance of him he grabbed her and held her in his arms. He smelt her hair. And they both almost moaned in pleasure at being so close. Now it might seem that they were a couple to people who didn't know them but of course they weren't. She was the first to break their hug stepping away from him almost dizzily.

Now before you tell me what you want to tell me I have something to tell you. She said. What is that Miss Montez? He told her jokingly. Suddenly her face got serious. She knew Troy wasn't going to like what she had to say. What is it? Troy asked concerned seeing her face. Umm well… she began Chase Brown, asked me out again. He angrilily raised his fist. Troy calm down, she said. How can I calm down knowing that fucker tried to talk to you again. Troy, you know I don't have any feelings for him she said.

So what did you tell him. Troy asked. Well I politely told him I couldn't go out with him because that day that he wants to go out is your birthday and I can't miss it. Oh Troy said relieved. I really hate that guy. Troy said angrily. I know Gabriella said. But you don't have to worry, Im sure he won't bother me again. She said. But what if he does Troy said almost groaning now. Well I'll just tell him no again she said. Don't worry everything will be fine. You'll see. She said this in a comforting tone. Now what did you want to talk to me about Mr. Bolton? She said almost laughing.

Oh yeah well. This Friday … Oh the Friday before your birthday. She said interrupting he said. Well I wanted to know if you would go to dinner and a movie with me? She looked at him and said sure we can go. Maybe I'll ask Taylor and Shar if they want to come she said and you can ask Zeke and Chad if they want to come she said. Gabi he said interrupting her I just meant you and me go alone, you know together. He scratched the back of his head, as a date he said. Gabriella looked at him surprised then thinking it over she beamed at him and said Troy there is nobody I would rather go with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Date

Gabriella's Pov

She had never been so nervous. Her mom watched her go from her closet to her mom's closet trying to find something to wear. Gabriella wanted this date to be perfect. She really liked Troy; no she thought she loved him. She was just afraid to tell him in case he didn't like her back that way. Her mom was smiling at Gabriella, her mom really liked Troy as well. She thought he was a good boy and he treated her daughter with respect and protected her which her mom also liked.

So Maria said (Maria is Gabriella's mom) where is Troy taking you. Umm Gabriella said we are going to The Anchor for dinner then we are going to the local cinema to watch a movie. Mom do you think my pink skirt is too short? She asked. No Gabriella I think it's perfect she said. Her mom got up and went to the kitchen and said holler if you need anything. Kay Mom Gabriella said. Gabriella quickly changed into her pink skirt and her white sweater and she put on her chestnut ugg boots. She decided to wear her hair down and naturally curly. All of a sudden she heard her baby sister Paige crying in her crib. Paige was only one and was already starting to talk. She went to her sister and held her. Be good please Paige Gabriella said. Paige only knew how to say a couple of words they were mama, Ella, and Dad. Gabriella thought it was the cutest thing when she said these words. She deeply loved her baby sister. Gabriella put Paige down and went downstairs to where her mom was in the kitchen. Mom Gabriella yelled what are you doing Troy will be here any minute.

Maria had already met Troy and Troy had already met Paige. Just like Troy was with Gabriella, Troy made Paige feel like a little princess. Gabriella remembered when Troy had been just over her house last week and Gabriella had to babysit Paige.

Gabriella's Flashback

Mom do I really have to babysit Paige again, Troy is coming over to study. Gabriella said. Yes, Gabriella you have to babysit. I have to work late tonight. Uhh Gabriella said. Gabriella watched her mom pack her briefcase and head out the door. Bye mom Gabriella said. Bye honey, tell Troy I said hello and you guys can order a pizza or something. Yeah whatever mom. Gabriella said closing the door. She looked at the digital clock and went to her room. She put some perfume on and looked at herself in the mirror her hair was down; hopefully Troy would like how she looked. Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring. She went to answer the door. She opened the door and there he was he was wearing a sweatshirt and some jeans with Nikes. She almost melted at the sight. She loved everything about him. She loved his hair, his smile, the way he held her when she was upset. She just loved him. He smiled at her and she let him in.

So he said are you ready to hit the books. I'm ready if you are she said. But first I need to bring Paige out here so I can feed her more easily. Okay, Troy said. Gabriella went into Paige's room scooped Paige up and brought her to where Troy was on the couch. Paige also knew how to say Troy's name well she tried to say it but always came out saying Toy instead of Troy. As soon as Paige saw Troy she reached her hands out and said Toy. Of course Troy thought this was the cutest thing so he picked her up saying Hey cutie how's my favorite girl. Gabriella's heart almost melted when he said that. She knew that he would make a good dad someday unlike her father who was never around. She smiled at him and said Paige it's time to eat; I'll go get your fruit. No no said Paige. No no Troy said that's no way to be nice to your big sister. He turned to Gabi and said I'll hold her while you feed her. Okay Gabriella said and she left the room to get the food. She came back and saw Troy bouncing Paige on his knee. Gabriella smiled again and said Okay Paige time to eat. Troy held Paige still and Paige opened her mouth while Gabriella feed her. After Paige was fed she crawled on the floor and went to her coloring book with crayons and began to scribble. Troy and Gabriella laughed at this and decided to work on their homework.

End of Gabriella's Flashback

Back to the date

Gabriella heard the doorbell ring and went into panic mode. She didn't know why she was so nervous they had been out together before but Gabriella had a feeling that this was different. Mom she called can you get that. Gabriella was in her room again looking at herself in the mirror. She heard her mom open the door and heard her most favorite sound in the world Troy's voice saying Good evening Mrs. Montez. She looked at herself in the mirror again and began to walk down the stairs. Troy and her mom were still in front of the door. I'll be sure to bring her home by 12:00 Mrs. Montez. Gabriella heard Troy say. Gabriella finished walking down the stairs and walked to the door and faced Troy.

No one's Pov

When Troy saw Gabriella he immediately smiled. Wow he said aloud. Mrs. Montez looked from Gabriella to Troy and saw the way they were looking at each other and knew she should let them go. Well she said have a good night and Troy take care of my daughter Mrs. Montez added. Don't worry Troy said still smiling I will. He leads Gabriella out the door and toward his black Infiniti. I hope I don't look too overdressed Gabriella said. Troy said Gabi you look beautiful as always. She blushed at his comment. He opened the door for her and went around to the driver's side.

Gabriella looked at what he was wearing a plaid shirt and some dark jeans with black vans. She thought he looked good as always. Troy drove to the restaurant kind of slow so they could talk about their day along the way. Gabriella noticed that Troy kept looking over at her and fidgeting. What's wrong Troy Gabriella asked. Nothing Troy said.

The truth was that Troy was going to ask Gabriella tonight to be his girlfriend. And he was as nervous as ever. This date wasn't like taking her to McDonalds he wanted this night to be special for her. So they pulled up to The Anchor's parking lot and Troy parked his car close to the entrance. He got out and reached the passenger's side before she could even open the door. Thanks Troy she said laughing. He smiled at her again and led her to the entrance of the door to the Anchor. As soon as they walked in you could tell that the place was packed.

The maître d looked at them and said Can I help you. Troy cleared his throat and said reservation under Troy Bolton. Ah yes the maître d said here you are the best booth by the window. Troy Gabriella said you didn't have to go through all this trouble. Troy looked at her and said Trust me Gabi your worth it. She smiled and blushed again at his comment. The maître d led them to the booth and said their waiter would be there in a minute. Troy watched Gabriella look over her menu happily. He loved to see her so happy.

So what are you going to order Troy said. Well I think Gabriella said I'll have the chicken parmesan with spaghetti since I haven't had that in a while with a side salad. What are you going to have Mr. Bolton Gabriella said giggling, I'm going to have the lobster. Wise choice Gabriella said. They told the waiter their order and watched him go to the kitchen. Troy looked at Gabi and smiled she really did look beautiful. He thought that she always looked beautiful but tonight there was a glow about her. Umm Gabi Troy said what is it Troy she asked concerned. Nothing you just look really pretty. She smiled and reached out to put her hand in his and you look very handsome.

Their food came and they both ate theirs hungrily. When they were finished they looked at each other and Gabriella made a burp. This made Troy smile he brought his hand to her cheek and stroked it. Gabriella giggled at his touch. Troy looked away for a moment and started to get nervous again he was planning on asking her to be his girlfriend when they ordered dessert. So they decided to get the white chocolate raspberry cheesecake and share it. When it came Gabriella grabbed her fork and they started to eat it. When they took a break from eating it Troy was silent and began to look out the window.

Gabriella looked at him confused she thought their date was going well had she done something wrong. Troy she said is something wrong she asked almost hurt. No Troy said I'm just thinking. Well what are you thinking about she asked getting more worried by each second. What if Troy didn't want to be friends with her anymore she thought. I'm thinking about you and me he said locking his eyes on hers, she was almost taken aback by the look in his eyes. She thought she saw passion in them. No she thought Troy doesn't like me like that were just friends.

Gabi Troy began since the moment I met you I couldn't stop thinking about you. She looked at him like he was crazy, was he really saying these words that she had longed to hear for so long. He continued. I love everything about you Gabi, when I'm with you all I want to do is hold you and never let you go. She had her mouth completely open now and a shocked look on her face. I don't care if you don't feel the same way but I have to tell you this. Gabi I love you. I've loved you since the moment we met in homeroom and I just want to be with you.

She looked at him softly and her mouth was closed now. She was just silent. She had been waiting so long for this and here he was pouring his heart out and she was silent. Then suddenly she locked her eyes with him and said Troy you have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say this. I feel the exact same way. And I want to be with you too.

So Troy said beaming now will you be my girlfriend. She smiled back at him and said that there was nothing she would rather do. By now all Troy wanted to do was kiss her. But they were still in the restaurant and they had to finish their meal. So he said to her I love you. And she said back I love you too. He took one of her hands intertwined them with his hand then he took his right hand and said Dessert. He took the fork and spooned some cheesecake onto it and fed her lovingly. He was sure that if he had heard the other booth talking he would of heard the awws that came from them. But he didn't care he was too happy and too much in love to care.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After their dinner was paid and eaten. Troy led Gabriella to his car. Troy said "We should hurry if we are going to catch the movies." "Okay Gabriella said. Troy what you said to me in the restaurant really meant a lot Ive been waiting forever for you to say it." Troy looked down at her and said "and Ive been waiting forever to tell them to you. Hey we still have time left before the movie want to go to the park." "Sure" Gabriella said. He opened the door for her and got into the driver's side. As he drove she noticed that he kept checking her out. First he checked out her face then her chest and lastly her skirt which was covering her private part. "Troy Gabriella said keep your eyes on the road." " Its hard to when I have someone as beautiful as you like an inch away from." She laughed and said "Like I haven't heard that one before." " Hey Troy said cut me some slack Im a guy." She laughed and shook her head.

Finally they arrived at the park. It was dark now and nobody was out. Troy parked the car and sighed they sat in silence holding hands and listening to each other breathe. Then suddenly Troy turned to Gabriella with want in his eyes. Slowly he closed the distance between them and pressed his mouth to hers he slowly kissed her. He remembered when they had first kissed it had been a dare at a party. He had been so nervous then he had almost bit her lip. Now there was no nerves but pure lust. Gabriella hungrily kissed him back and he slid his tongue into her mouth making her moan. They stayed like this for a good five minutes before pulling away out of breathe. He looked at her and said "I love you." She smiled and stroked her fingers in his hair. After catching their breath Troy looked at Gabriella and then looked at her skirt, He looked at her with want and said "Can I." Nervously she said "yes." He stroked her thigh gently and then his hand went under her skirt and touched the elastic band of her underwear. Then he went back to kissing her and removed his hand.

"Don't" she said and reached for his hand and began putting it back underneath her skirt. He pulled away from kissing her and said "No, not here Gabi not in the park." " Okay" she said softly. He sighed and threw his head back against the drivers seat. "Your killing me Gabi" he said jokingly. She laughed. "We should get to the movie" he said and he put his seatbelt on and reversed the car out of the park. All throughout the movie Troy and Gabriella stole kisses from each other and shared smiles. When the movie was over Troy looked at his phone and said" I should get you back home its almost 12." "Okay "Gabriella said. She looked at him before getting in the car and intertwined their hands saying" I had a really good time tonight, I wish it wasn't over."He sighed and said "I know but we have everyday to be together" he said smiling. She smiled back and said "Cmon Wildcat take me home."

They drove in silence just thinking about the past hours that they had been together. When the parked in her driveway she got out and he followed walking her to her door. "Well this night has been eventful" she said smiling at him. He smiled back and said "I hope you liked it." "Trust me she said it's a night I will never forget." He hugged her then pulled away and kissed her and of course she kissed him back. She stepped away and said "Bye Troy." He pulled away from her and said "Bye beautiful sleep good." She smiled and got one last glance of him getting in his car before opening her door.

She closed the door beaming and headed up the stairs. "Night mom" she said on her way up. "Night honey her mom said how was the date was he nice."Gabriella turned around and still beaming "he was awesome as always." Her mother smiled at her and said "Im glad he makes you happy." Gabriella started walking up the stairs in said "You have no idea."

Gabriella went to her room and started to undress and put on her long sleeve shirt and pajama bottoms. Suddenly her cell phone vibrated. She looked at it as she was getting in bed there was texts from Taylor, Sharpay and her other friend Kelsi Nielsen. All asking her how her date went, She decided to tell them in person what happened. She laid and bed in shut her light off. She could smell Troy's scent on her and shivered in delight as fell asleep thinking about it.

The next day at school there was a buzz in the air. Last night before Troy had gone to bed he had told his best friend Chad of what had happened on the date with Gabi. This is how it went "Dude no way you asked to be your girlfriend!" " Yes "Troy said happily. "And did she say yes." " Of course" Troy said proudly. Well its about time you two got together. The whole gang has been waiting for this day to come. "We are so happy for you man." " Thanks"Troy said still beaming as he talked. "Well I'll see you tomorrow at school." " See you man."

Troy put his phone down and smiled to himself thinking about Gabriella and how beautiful she looked tonight. Finally he rolled over and went to sleep.

At school the next day Troy walked into East High with Chad and Jason on either side of him. He had driven them to school as usual and he was excited to see Gabriella to know that last night wasn't just a dream of his. First he went to his locker to get his books then he headed to her locker and waited for her. "Wow Troy one day and your whipped already" Chad said. "Ha ha trust me Chad Im not being whipped by Gabriella I just happen to love her." " Aww isn't that sweet" Chad joked. "Chad Troy said jokingly get to homeroom you re making me mad." " See ya lover boy" Chad said leaving.

It seemed like forever until Gabriella arrived, when she did she walked over to her locker and smiled at Troy. As always she looked as beautiful as ever. Some of the other senior guys looked at her and one of them whistled. Troy sent daggers at the guy. Gabriella just laughed and said "Troy calm down you just asked me to be your girlfriend no one else knows yet." " Well I don't care" Troy said "your mine." Gabriella raised her eyebrows "what I am a toy" she asked him while spinning her combination. "Oh you know what I mean Gabi "Troy said. Gabriella laughed again. "So I thought we could eat our lunch together at our secret spot" Troy said. "Just you and me" Gabriella said. "Just you and me" Troy repeated. Okay Gabriella said. Kay Troy said I'll see you in homeroom. Bye Gabi he said while leaning down and kissed her forehead. Instantly a smile erupted on her face as he kissed her. Troy watched her smile and stroked her cheek while saying "Your beautiful." She blushed and turned back to her locker and heard him walk away.

As soon as he left Gabriella closed her locker and saw her best friends Sharpay and Taylor walk towards her. "So" Sharpay said "how was last night." Gabriella smiled and began walking with them "Guys it was amazing." "What do you mean amazing" Taylor questioned. "Spill Gabriella" Sharpay said. "Well" Gabriella said "Troy took me to a dinner and a movie and then he asked me to be his girlfriend" she said while beaming. "Gabriella ! This is amazing" Sharpay said. "Please tell me you said yes." "Of course I said yes I would never hurt him like that I love him." "Aww" Sharpay and Taylor both said "she loves him they said smiling." "Guys relax its not that big of a deal" Gabriella said. "Of course it's a big deal we have been waiting for this since you two first met in junior year" Taylor said. "Whatever" Gabriella said "I have to get to class." And Gabriella headed into homeroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once the lunch bell rang Gabriella was excited. She hadn't had any physical contact with Troy since the morning and she needed to be around him. So she went to her locker and quickly put her books away. Then she raced upstairs to the high floor of the school to meet Troy for lunch.

She found him there eating his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She grinned at him when she saw him and he smiled back at her. "Hey" he said. "Hey she said back. Don't I get a hug she added with her arms out for him." He put his sandwich down and looked at her saying "Of course." He opened his arms and walked toward her then they both connected and she fitted perfectly against him in every way. She loved it when they hugged. They fitted together perfectly, she loved to wrap her arms around his back and breathe in his scent. He always smelt like Irish spring soap and the cologne that she loved.

After two minutes they pulled away. He was smiling and then he walked over to the bench and sat down continuing to eat his sandwich. She looked at him and smiled again He was so cute she thought. She laughed and sat down next to him saying all you do is eat. "Hey I can't help it" he said "after I play basketball I get tired and hungry." When he was finished eating she intertwined one of their hands together.

He watched the breeze blow through her long dark hair and he could smell her shampoo. She used Herbal Essences which drove him crazy all he wanted to do was put his fingers in her hair and feel how soft it was.

After a couple of minutes of just holding hands Troy cleared his throat and said "So my first game of the season is coming up. Are you going to watch me play?" He asked. She looked at him like he was crazy and said "of course I am going to watch you play." She smiled and added "so who are you playing against." "West high" he said softly. She looked at him and noticed that his face had gotten dark. Troy she said "c mon Chase is not going to bother you." Troy sighed and said "I hate Chase Gabriella ever since the sixth grade." Of course Gabriella had known why Troy hated Chase because Chase he said this nasty rumor about Troy and had stolen Troy's girlfriend at the time.

"Oh c mon" Gabriella said "that was sixth grade and things change." "No Gabriella they don't" Troy said angrily. Gabriella laughed and said "Chase seems like an okay guy to me." "That's cause whenever he is with you he starts flirting with you" Troy said. Gabriella sighed and said "Troy relax." " I can't relax Gabriella Chase is going to do something. He is either going to start a fight with me, flirt with you to make me jealous, or worse try to hurt me by hurting you. I don't trust him and I don't want you around him."

"Troy" Gabriella said "don't be stupid I'm going to your game and you can't stop 't worry Sharpay and Taylor will be around me and lots of other students. Plus your boys on the basketball team will be there."

Troy sighed and said "He's going to lose West High always loses against us and then he's going to be pissed and take it out on me as usual." "Troy" Gabriella said wrapping her petite arms around him "Trust nothing bad is going to happen just play your game and everything will turn out fine."

"Sure whatever Gabriella" Troy said. Gabriella smiled and said "the bell's about to ring and I want a kiss." He smiled down at her and said "Of course you do because I'm a great kisser." "Ha Ha" Gabriella said "don't flatter yourself." But she leaned in closer to him and they started to make out until the bell rang.

It was the day of the game and Troy was in his room getting ready. He was going to head over to the school with Chad and Jason. Chad and Jason were both on the team as well. He was pumped to play like he always was but he had a feeling that something wrong was going to happen. There was supposed to be a party after the game at Sharpay's mansion like there was every year. Gabriella and him had agreed to go even though they would rather spend time alone together.

Troy finished putting on his uniform and headed downstairs. His mom wished him good luck she wasn't going because she had a shift to work at the hospital because she was a doctor. He kissed his mom and went to his car he knew his dad was already at the gym setting up. Troy hopped in the driver's seat and headed to pick up Chad and Jason. Once he had picked them up Chad could sense something was wrong with Troy. "Troy" Chad said "don't look so tense it's just our first game of the season." Troy sighed and said "Yeah sure." Jason and Chad both rolled their eyes at Troy knowing he was thinking about Chase again.

Once they were at the school. Troy parked his car and they all got out and headed for the gym together. Once inside it seemed like the whole school plus West High as well. This didn't start Troy's nerves at all what started his nerves was seeing Gabriella in the bleachers. Once Gabriella saw Troy she smiled at him. Troy tried to smile back but came out with a weak grimace. Troy took of his sweatshirt and started to practice with his team and Coach Bolton.

Troy's dad went over to him and said "You ready son, I think we are in good shape this year with you as captain we should win this hands down." "Sure whatever dad" Troy said. The coach patted Troy on the back and went back to watching the others Troy glanced up at Gabriella again.

"Is Troy okay" Sharpay asked Gabriella. "Yeah" Taylor said "he doesn't look so good." "Oh Troy's fine" Gabriella said just nervous. Gabriella thought to herself c mon Troy baby you can do this. All of a sudden the doors to the gym opened and the East High side looked at them walking in the gym was the West High boys basketball players. Leading them of course was Chase looking as arrogant as ever. East High students started booing them and the West High just ignored the East High crowd.

"Well things are about to get interesting up in here" Taylor joked. "Taylor you know East High is going to win" Sharpay said. "Yeah I know just trying to lighten things up a little" Taylor said laughing. Gabriella rolled her eyes at them and went back to watching the basketball court.

Suddenly the buzzer for the game started and Gabriella watched Troy he seemed to have calmed down a little bit. The East High players and West High players went to the center of the court and waited for the referee. No fights had broken out yet and everything seemed to be relatively calm. The referee told the East High captain which was Troy and the West High captain which was Chase to shake hands the gym quieted down then and waited for the captains.

Troy looked Chase up and down, if you knew Chase he was he pretty regular guy except that sometimes he liked to be the troublemaker for people and tease people. The only skin that Chase really seemed to get under was Troy's and Chase knew this and loved that fact. After a few seconds they shook hands roughly and everyone in the gym relaxed. Chase said to his team c mon lets do this boys. Troy just smirked and looked at his team members saying everyone relax we can beat them.

So the game went on without a single fight accept for a lot of fouls and cursing from players and coaches but East High was in the lead by five points. At the end it ended it up that a junior from East High made the winning shot and the crowd from East High cheered and Troy was finally relieved that the game was over. He made one last pep talk to his teammates with his dad about the next game and told them they could go.

His dad told him to have fun at the party and said bye. Troy got his sweatshirt and headed to the bleachers where Gabriella was alone Sharpay and Taylor had already gone to Sharpay's mansion to get ready for the party. "Hey Wildcat" Gabriella said "you were great as usual" she said smiling. "Thanks Gabi "Troy said. "But do we really have to go to this party"he asked "yes" Gabriella said "our friends are waiting." Troy sighed and said "all I want to do is go to bed and hold you Im so tired." Before Gabriella could answer they heard a sound of clapping coming from across from where they were.

It was Chase the gym was empty except for them. "Aww isn't that cute" Chase said. Troy instantly got in front of Gabriella and he held her behind him with his face frozen. "What do you want Chase" Troy said. "Well" Chase said "I didn't know you two were going out." "We are" Troy said. "It's a shame that such a pretty girl like Gabriella had to fall for a loser like you Troy" Chase said. Troy laughed and said "I'm better for her then you'd ever be." Suddenly Gabriella walked in front of Troy so that she was in the middle of both of the boys. "Guys stop" Gabriella said. Chase smirked and said "listen to your girlfriend Troy not only is she pretty but she's smart." Troy angrily clenched his fist and said "Shut up" to Chase. Chase smirked again and said "Bye guys have a good night" and with that he walked out of the gym doors and into the parking lot.

Gabriella looked at Troy and said "Troy", but Troy held up his hand and said "wait I need to calm down." He sat down on the closest bleacher. "Troy" Gabriella said "don't let him get to you he's just being a bully." "Yeah I know" Troy said "but he pisses me off when he talks about you." "He's just mad because you won the game" Gabriella said. "Yeah I know Gabi" Troy said. Gabriella sat down next to him and said "I love you Troy." Troy smiled and looked at her and said "I love you too."

"C 'mon forget about Chase and lets go to the party" Gabriella said. Troy sighed and said "Fine" and they got up and walked out of the gym doors and into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Troy and Gabriella entered Sharpay's mansion they were bombarded with music and people. Troy guided Gabriella to where there friends where in the spacious living room. "Hey guys" Chad greeted them what took you so long. "We were held up by someone" Gabriella said. "Hey Taylor" Gabriella said to Taylor. Taylor smiled at Gabriella and said "hey". Taylor and Chad were sitting in an armchair together looking quite cozy, their other friends Jason and Kelsi were talking to each other. Sharpay and Zeke were in the other room dancing.

Gabriella turned to Troy and said "Hey want some punch." Troy shook his head and said he didn't feel like getting drunk tonight and that he was too tired. Gabriella began rubbing his back while they stood up. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and sat down on the nearest couch putting her in his lap. Gabriella giggled cutely and Troy smiled at her while playing with her hair. Chad looked at them annoyed and said to them "you too are disgusting." Taylor hit Chad and told him to leave them alone.

There friends went back to their conversations and Troy looked at Gabriella while yawning. "Troy" Gabriella said "you look really tired maybe we should head home and I'll drive." "No" Troy said "Im fine as long as you stay next to me." Gabriella sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a good few minutes before Gabriella looked down and saw Troy sleeping. "Wow" Taylor said he really is tired. "I know" Gabriella said while holding Troy's hand.

It was a good thing that they had told their parents they were sleeping over at Sharpay's place. By the time Troy had woken up the party was over and it was just Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke , and Chad. He looked at Gabriella and said sorry for falling asleep on you. She smiled at him and told him it was understandable. Suddenly Gabriella felt Troy start to kiss her neck, "Troy!" she said surprised as he kissed her sweet spot on her neck. "Sorry" Troy said "couldn't help it." Gabriella blushed and Zeke and Chad rolled their eyes.

Sharpay had enough rooms in her house for the girls to sleep in one room and the boys to sleep in the other. All Gabriella wanted to do was have a room for her and Troy to stay in alone but she didn't want Sharpay to get into trouble with her parents.

So the girls went to their big room and got changed into their pjs and sat on the bed and talked about the party. The guys in the other room were so tired from playing their game that they just flopped on their beds after changing.

The next morning everyone was in the dining hall. Sharpay's parents were at a golf tournament in Florida so they weren't there. Gabriella sat next to Troy and ate her food hungrily. When everyone was done eating they went in the den to hang out for a while as it was Saturday. The boys were playing a video game and the girls were just talking. After an hour of this Taylor and Zeke had left to go to work.

Gabriella and Troy thanked Sharpay for having them over and said the party was great. While Troy drove Gabriella home he was unusually quiet. "Troy" Gabriella asked "whats wrong." "Im just thinking about Chase again" Troy said angrily. "Troy" Gabriella started , but Troy interrupted her saying "what if Chase had decided to talk to you alone Gabriella and I wasn't there how do you think I would feel. I don't want you getting hurt and Chase likes to hurt people Gabriella." "Troy he didn't hurt me last night and if he would have what would you do" Gabriella questioned. Troy snarled and said "I'd punch him to a pulp." "Troy" Gabriella said sternly. "Gabriella," Troy said jokingly. They both laughed and Gabriella reached for his hand. Troy turned to her once he had parked in front of her house, he said "I want to tell you something and I need you to listen, if Chase or anybody every hurts you, you call me and I'll come right there to get you in a second. You promise Gabriella," Troy said. "Troy" Gabriella said looking at the sadness in his eyes, "no one is going to hurt me trust me." "You have to promise me Gabriella" Troy said sternly. "Okay," Gabriella said "I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the Wildcats first game and the party at Sharpay the basketball team was pumped for the season, which meant that they had to practice a lot especially Troy. So Gabriella and Troy barely had alone time. This weekend Gabriella would be alone at her house with her baby sister because her mom had a business trip. Troy and Gabriella saw this as the perfect opportunity to have alone time.

So Friday night Gabriella was in her room getting herself ready for Troy. Troy had told his parents he was sleeping over a friend's house he just didn't say what friend and his parents didn't press him to ask. Troy felt guilty but he knew and felt that he was old enough to make his own decisions. Also he would never hurt Gabriella or take advantage of her.

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing comfy pajama pants and a long sleeve top under the top was her camisole and a bra. Her hair was down and flowing. She heard Troy's car pull up and checked herself one last time. She wasn't nervous she loved being with Troy and she was ready to be with him.

She went downstairs and heard the doorbell ring. She checked to make sure it was Troy then let him in it was cloudy and raining outside. As soon as she opened the door he pulled her into his arms while shutting the door. Then he started to kiss her face, then down to her neck and shoulders. "Troy" she said giggling "calm down." "You don't know how long I waited to be alone again with you "Troy said. Gabriella pulled away from him and smiled.

"So" Troy said "what you want to do." Gabriella said "I thought we could sit on the couch and watch a movie together." Troy groaned and said "Is it a chick flick?" "So what if it is" Gabriella said "it shouldn't matter as long as we're together" she said. "Your right" Troy said and he went into the living room and sat down on the massive leather couch. Then Troy said to Gabriella Come here baby. Gabriella smiled and went to the flat screen and popped in the DVD of The Notebook.

"Ugh" Troy said "I've seen this a million times, do we have to watch this?" "Well" Gabriella said curling up next to him and putting her head in his lap "I love this movie and I want to watch this." Troy smiled and said jokingly "wouldn't want to make princess Gabi upset." "Hey" Gabriella said yelling at him" I'm not a princess." "Whatever" Troy said softly and he started to massage and play with Gabriella's hair making her moan. Troy felt Gabriella relax in his arms and he smiled.

Throughout the movie Gabriella and Troy would talk out it and just say random things to each other. When the movie was over Troy looked down and saw Gabriella sleeping. He smiled and started to kiss her neck. Suddenly Gabriella's eyes opened and she woke up and felt him kissing her. "Troy" she said groaning "I was sleeping." "Troy" she said when he continued to kiss her neck, "Troy that tickles" she said. He didn't stop kissing her but instead moved to kissing below her neck and toward her chest. His hands went under her camisole and started to pull on it he wanted to take it off. She suddenly decided to help him and took off her shirt and camisole at the same time.

He continued to kiss her but this time he kissed her straight on the lips and she kissed back and they started to French each other. His hands went down on her stomach and massaged and stroked her stomach making her moan into the kiss. But he didn't stop continuing to kiss her he moved his hands to her back and started to take off her bra. She helped him and the bra was suddenly on the floor.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her swelling breasts. Her nipples were erect, and he placed his hands on her breasts and massaged them making her moan. "Don't stop" she said moaning and he didn't after a while. Then he took his hands away from her breasts and looked at her. She looked so innocent just laying there looking up at him that he didn't want to do anything else to her. She looked at him with want and said "what are you doing." He said" I think we should stop." "No Troy" Gabriella said "I'm ready to be with you and I want to be with you." She looked at him suddenly sad and asked "don't you want to be with me or am I not pretty enough" she said this looking down at herself with tears in her eyes.

"Hey "he said "of course your pretty enough" he said softly touching her face. He said "I just don't want to hurt you if we continue." She looked at him and said "Troy you are not going to hurt me; you could only hurt me if you didn't do this." He smiled and said "Okay tell me if I hurt you and then I'll stop." "Okay "she said softly.

Suddenly he lifted her off from the couch and into his arms he then carried her upstairs and went into her room. He carried her to her bed and laid her there then he went back to the door to lock. When he returned to her so was lying on the bed looking at him. He brought his lips to hers and continued to kiss her; she was so lost in the kiss that she didn't notice herself trying to take his shirt off. He took off his shirt and then he undid his jeans as calmly as he possibly could. She smiled the whole time not believing that they were going to do this. They were both virgins and yet they seemed to know what they were doing.

He got on the bed with her and started to kiss her again she ran her hand down his chest and began to rub his back. She heard him moan and she giggled. Suddenly he got on top of her so he was hovering over her. She looked up at him and saw his hand go to her pajama pants she nodded telling him it was okay and waited. He impatiently pulled the pajama pants off her and left them on the floor. Now they were only in their bottom underwear. Continuing to kiss him she pulled his boxers off and looked at his most private part. He was starting to get hard and she gasped in an excited way at the site.

"Gabriella "he said softly and put his hand in her hair. Then without warning he laid himself on top of her so his penis was rubbing against her inner thigh. She moaned pleasantly and felt herself getting wet. He connected their lips together and looked down at her panties. Hooking both fingers on either side he pulled it down and left her under him naked.

There was an erotic look in her eyes as she looked at him he got up from hovering over her and moved lower down the bed so that his mouth was just in front of her entrance to her vagina. She lay back and said "Troy … Troy what are you doing." "Ssh "Troy said "baby relax and enjoy this." She smiled trusting him and lay back down.

Troy asked her to spread her legs and he looked at her vagina. Then suddenly he lowered his head and began to blow air from his mouth straight between her legs. He heard her moan pleasurably and watched her eyes roll back. Then he pushed his finger into her entrance making her scream, this time it was not so pleasurable. He pulled his finger out of her and said "Oh god did I hurt you" he asked concerned. "No" she said keep going "it just hurt for a second."

What she had felt was her hymen break. Now that it was broken he knew she was going to feel pleasure. So he pushed two fingers into her and watched her moan and thrust her hips against his fingers." Don't stop" she said." Please don't stop."

And he didn't, he continued like that with her for a couple of minutes till he felt her orgasm. When he did he looked down at his hand and realized he had to wash it. He wrapped a towel around himself and went to her bathroom. He could hear her sigh in bliss from the other room and it made him smile hearing her pleasure.

He walked back into her room and saw her beaming with happiness up at him. "Troy" she said "that was amazing. Can we do it again?" Troy smiled and laughed and said "of course but not tonight. Right now he said I just want to hold you." She looked at him confused and said "But didn't you want sex" she said. He smiled and said "Maybe another time." "Troy" she said "you are too good to me sometimes." Troy sighed and said "that's not true it's you that is too good to me. If I didn't have you I don't know what I'd do" he said.

Then he kissed her on the forehead and spooned her with his penis resting against her butt. Occasionally she would grind her butt into him throughout the night making him moan so she would just sigh and smile as she felt and they slept peacefully throughout the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Baby he heard Gabriella say Baby its time to wake up. No Troy said just a couple more minutes. Gabriella giggled and kissed him on the mouth. Then she got on top of him so that their naked pelvises touched causing both of them to moan pleasantly. Troy opened his eyes and looked at Gabriella erotically hovering over him. God Gabriella he said you look so beautiful like that. She smiled and said I'd look even more beautiful if you got up so we could take a shower together.

His eyes widened and he hurriedly started to get out of bed causing her to giggle. She left her bed and held his hand and joined him to go to the bathroom. She went to the shower and turned the taps to lukewarm. Then he looked at her seductively and picked her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. They were both completely naked. She started to kiss him on the lips and he hungrily kissed her back. Then he softly started to kiss her neck and his penis was rubbing against her clitoris. She started to moan and said Oh god don't stop. And of course he didn't. Just before she came he plunged his penis straight inside her. He thrusted into her going back and forth all he heard was her nonstop moaning and her Oh gods. She was so tight and wet that he never wanted to stop.

Eventually when they both orgasmed at the same time he gently came out of her. She panted and said amazing. That was amazing Troy. I never wanted you to stop. He smirked and said I have that effect on people. She smirked back at him and then she cleaned the wetness between her legs and then she asked him if she could clean his penis and he nodded eagerly. He moaned as she did it which made her smirk. After she was done he shut the shower off scooped her up in his arms bridal style and carried her back to her bed.

Gabriella put on a tank top and some bikini underwear while he wore just his boxers. Then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled the sheets over them. He put his hand in her hair and began to massage it. She moaned a little and sighed. Finally she looked over at Troy and said Troy Im so happy. Troy smiled and kissed her on her cheek and said Im glad that I make you happy. You do Ive never felt this way about anyone before. Troy smiled and said me neither. Troy Gabriella said while rubbing his arm do you think that you would want to marry me she asked. Troy thought about this for a second before saying Of course I'd marry you in a heartbeat. Gabriella blushed and said Troy I love you. Troy beamed and said And I love you sweetheart. With all my heart and soul. And they continued to cuddle until Gabriella's mom came home.

Troy was sleeping when Gabriella's mom walked in on them. She peeked in the room and smiled Gabriella was watching Troy sleep and was gently rubbing his back. Then Mrs. Montez went to check on Paige. Gabriella hated to wake up Troy again when he was so peaceful but her mom had told her that Troy had to go home. Troy Gabriella said gently. Troy groaned and Gabriella smiled. Baby you got to wake up. No Troy said. Troy Gabriella said giggling my mom is going to be upset if you don't leave. Well I don't care I just want to be with you. Troy Gabriella said we can hang out tomorrow. Fine whatever Troy said getting up and starting to look for his clothes. Gabriella wished he didn't have to leave but she didn't' want to get in trouble with her mom. When he was dressed he smiled at Gabriella because she was still in bed with her arms out waiting for a hug. He hugged her softly and kissed her on the mouth which of course she responded to passionately. He said Bye beautiful and started to walk out the door then turning around for one last look at his angel he walked down the stairs before hearing her say Bye. Gabriella's mom was in the kitchen and when she saw Troy she smiled and said Bye Troy take care. Troy said Bye Mrs. Montez and left.

Mrs. Montez then walked up the stairs and into Gabriella's room to have a word with her daughter. Gabriella Mrs. Montez said I don't like it when you and Troy are alone together. Especially when you are susposed to be taking care of Paige. Mom relax I already checked on Paige. Mrs. Montez sighed and sat on her daughter's bed. I don't know what Im going to do with you Gabi. Mom Gabriella said Im fine and Troy takes care of me and I take care of him. I just don't think its healthy for you two to spend so much time together. You need room to breathe. Mom Im fine Im in love and I have plenty of room to breathe.

Gabriella, Mrs Montez said are you a virgin. Gabriella blushed and said Mom, not anymore Im not. Mrs. Montez sighed and said if your father knew that you weren't he would kill Troy. So mom can you please not tell him Gabriella pleaded. I'll tell him on my own time Gabriella continued. Her mom agreed not to tell her father and kissed her daughter on her forehead and said goodnight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Troy entered East High for another week of school. Even though he wanted to go to college he hated school. But he loved playing basketball and loved that Gabriella was at his school. When he saw her on Monday he snuck up behind her and tickled her making her giggle. "Hey Troy" Gabriella said happily and Troy said "Hey" and he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Troy" Gabriella said giggling "I have to get to homeroom and so do you." "Oh whatever" Troy said Gabriella sighed and heard him say meet me at our secret spot. Gabriella nodded and kissed him softly on the lips he responded by kissing her passionately. Suddenly Chad went up beside Troy and pushed him along and said "Hi Gabriella" on his way to homeroom.

Gabriella smiled at Chad and turned around to put her books in her bag. She saw Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi coming and she smiled at them. "Hey girl" Taylor said "how was your weekend." "Amazing" Gabriella said "I spent it with Troy" she said smiling as she said his name. Taylor said "when are you not with Troy." Sharpay added "no offense but you and Troy are like magnets." Gabriella said "Leave my relationship alone and look at yours." All of Gabriella's friends had boyfriends too. Zeke and Sharpay were together, Chad and Taylor were together, and Kelsi and Jason were together.

At lunchtime Gabriella went up to her and Troy's secret spot. He wasn't there yet. Gabriella wanted to tell Troy that her father was coming to visit. She hoped that Troy wouldn't freak out. Gabriella knew that her father wanted to meet Troy and Gabriella's father was pretty protective of his daughters. Troy finally arrived and swung his bag to the floor. "Hey my beautiful angel" Troy said to Gabriella. Gabriella beamed up at him and jumped into his arms. She loved it when he held her. She reluctantly pulled away and held his hand and led him to one of the benches. "Troy" she said "I have something to tell you." "What is it" Troy asked. "Well my dad is coming over to visit." Troy's face became suddenly serious and he sat down next to Gabriella.

"Now Troy don't be nervous," Gabriella began, Troy interrupted saying "I'm not nervous Gabi but the thing is what if he finds out what we've done together." Gabriella was completely nervous for Troy her dad was pretty intimidating and she knew he wouldn't like the idea of his daughter having sex already. "Well" Gabriella said "he's called me and told me he wants to have a dinner with me, you, him and my mom. Don't worry Troy he's not going to find out about us having sex" Gabriella said laughing. Troy sighed and said "should I wear something nice." "Jeans and a plaid shirt is fine" Gabriella said. Gabriella wrapped her arms around the side of Troy and said "relax" then she kissed him fully on the mouth very passionately he responded eagerly not wanting to stop.

Then the bell rang and Troy gently pulled away from Gabriella and smiled and said "C mon I'll walk you to class." After their talk the week went by pretty quickly and before you know it was Friday the day of the dinner.

Gabriella's dad had arrived in the morning. When her doorbell rang Gabriella's mom had answered saying "Hi Robert how was your flight" Maria said this while hugging him. Gabriella's dad replied saying "it was fine now where are my two princesses." At that moment Gabriella had walked down the stairs "Dad" Gabriella said groaning "I'm not a little girl anymore stop calling me your princess" she said while hugging him. Dad laughed and said "you'll always be my little girl. Now where is my Paige?" Mrs. Montez sighed and said "she's in the kitchen in her high chair eating before we do so she can go to bed early tonight." "Well I hope you made some good food Maria I'm starving." Maria smiled and said "I've made lasagna, fried chicken, corn bread, potato salad, and fruit salad for desert." These were all Mr. Montez's favorite foods. Mr. Montez said "Mmm I can't wait."

"So Gabriella" Mr. Montez continued "where's that boyfriend of yours I'd like to talk to him." "Dad" Gabriella said almost angrily "Be nice to Troy please Troy is important to me." Her father rolled his eyes and said "He's just a boy Gabriella and you know my rules about you dating." Gabriella sighed and couldn't wait for the night to be over. Mrs. Montez interrupted what was soon to be an argument and said "Robert Troy is a good boy and he's good to Gabriella, I've seen them together trust me you'll like him." "Hmmph" Mr. Montez said "I hope so."

Mrs. Montez went into the kitchen and picked Paige up and said to her "come one Paige time to wash you off and put you to bed" she said sweetly Paige. Paige said "Gabi" and Gabi smiled at Paige and watched her mom go upstairs. Suddenly the doorbell rang; "I'll get it" Gabriella said hurriedly and almost ran to the door. When she opened it standing there was her love with a grin on his face as he saw her, he said "Hi" and reached to kiss her but Gabriella said "not now" nervously. Troy sighed and said "Oh right your dad." Gabriella nodded and let him in.

Troy hung up his jacket and looked around nervously for any sight of Gabriella's dad. "He's in the dining room" Gabriella said looking at Troy. "Remember whatever happens I'm right here" Gabriella said to Troy and she grabbed his hand and they both walked into the dining room.

Troy had seen pictures of Gabriella's father but had never met him in person; Troy walked over to the figure that was standing Troy cleared his throat and Gabriella's father turned around. Immediately Mr. Montez looked Troy up and down then suddenly he held out his hand for Troy to shake. Troy shook Mr. Montez's hand and tried to smile as best he could. "So you're Troy" Mr. Montez said, "Yes" Troy said softly. "Well" Mr. Montez said "let's eat before the food gets cold." Not once had Mr. Montez smiled at Troy but instead gave him half a frown and half a smile. Troy nervously sat down next to Gabi underneath the table they were holding hands and Gabriella was rubbing Troy's hand gently.

Mrs. Montez entered the room and smiled at Troy. "Hello Troy" she said. "Hello" Troy said. Mrs. Montez sat down and said "let's eat." Everyone reached across the table putting food on their plates and started eating silently for a few minutes. Then Mr. Montez cleared his throat and said "So Troy you and Gabriella go to the same school?" "Yes" Troy said quickly glancing at Mr. Montez. "And how are your grades Troy?" Troy looked at Mr. Montez again and said "A's and B's." While they were talking Gabriella kept glaring at her father. "How long have you been seeing Gabriella?" Mr. Montez asked while picking up a chicken drumstick. "Umm" Troy said "a couple of months." "Do you have any plans after high school?" "Yes sir" Troy said "I plan to go to college, hopefully on basketball scholarship." "Oh so you play sports?" Mr. Montez said. "Robert" Mrs. Montez said "let the boy eat before you bombard him with questions." "Maria I'm just getting to know him after all he is dating my daughter." Gabriella sighed and picked at her lasagna she was still rubbing Troy's hand and noticed that it was shaking. Gabriella looked at her father angrily again.

"So Troy" Mr. Montez said "what are your intentions with Gabriella?" Gabriella looked at her dad again shocked and almost slammed her fork down. "Okay dad that's enough" Gabriella said angrily. "What" Mr. Montez said innocently "don't you want to know what his intentions are?" Gabriella almost yelled "I know what his intentions are dad I love him and he loves me." Now Mr. Montez angrily glared at Gabriella "you don't know what love is Gabriella you're too young."

"Oh but you weren't too young to get my mom pregnant then leave her" Gabriella said. "Gabriella" Mrs. Montez said warningly. "No mom I'm not going to sit here and have dad judge me and my boyfriend like this." Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand and looked at her lovingly. Mr. Montez finally sighed and said to Troy "I'm sorry son but my daughter is important to me." Troy let go of Gabriella's hand and looked straight at Mr. Montez. "Sir Gabriella is important to me too, you couldn't possibly know how much I love her." Gabriella beamed at Troy and he smiled back at her. "Well" Mr. Montez said "it looks like you've found a keeper Gabriella. But let me make one thing clear Troy" Mr. Montez said "if you ever hurt Gabriella in any way I will see to it that you will pay." Troy looked at Gabriella then back to Mr. Montez and said "Don't worry sir if I were to hurt Gabriella I'd be hurting myself, she's a part of me." Gabriella smiled proudly at him and he smiled back and placed his hand back into hers underneath the table.

After dinner Gabriella's parents were talking in the living room. They told her to say good night to Troy. Gabriella sighed and walked Troy to the front." I'm sorry for all the trouble my dad has caused" she said while stroking Troy's hand. "Hey don't worry about it" Troy said while stroking her cheek. She sighed and said that she wished that he could stay. "I wish I could stay too" Troy said "but I'd don't want to push the luck I have with your father." Gabriella leaned into Troy and kissed him on the mouth he kissed her back lovingly. Gabriella never wanted to stop kissing Troy but she didn't want her father to come out here either. So she gave Troy a hug goodbye and he smiled saying "Bye baby" to her. She closed the door and went into the living room where her parents were.

Her mother looked up at her when she walked in and said "Did he leave?" "Yeah mom he left" Gabriella said this a little sadly. Gabriella's father looked at her and said "Gabriella I only talked to Troy the way I did so he would listen." Gabriella sighed and said "Dad you have to trust me and Troy. I trust Troy you just have to learn how to or things are never going to get better" she said. Her dad nodded and said "I'll try." Gabriella said "good that's all I wanted to here" and she went over and kissed her dad on the cheek. "Well I'm going to bed" Gabriella said and her parents both said good night and Gabriella went to her room where she knew there would be text messages on her phone from her friends waiting for her about what happened that night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gabriella was heading home. It was the end of another long school day. Troy had basketball practice so he wasn't going to be able to take her home. Sharpay and Taylor had to work late at their jobs after school and Kelsi didn't drive. So Gabriella had to walk home. Even though Troy had argued with Gabriella to wait for him after practice Gabriella had decided to head home early so that she could babysit Paige.

Gabriella was not excited to walk home alone but she had no other choice. Her father had flown back to New York and her mother was waiting for her at home. So Gabriella got her books out of her locker and put them into her shoulder bag some books she carried in her arms. It was a beautiful day outside which Gabriella saw as good walking conditions. She headed down the street and toward the path where her home was. As she walked she thought about how Troy had handled himself at the dinner with her father. She thought he handled himself quite well and she hoped that Troy and her father's relationship would grow.

As she neared the park she felt like someone was following her. She turned around and sure enough there was a gray car following her on the street. Now she knew whose car that belonged and hatred seeped into her. It was Chase's car. She pretended like she didn't see it and with her head held high she continued to walk through the park. Chase's car began to slow down to where she was walking she heard him lower his window and he looked at her up and down suggestively.

"Hey Gabriella" Chase said. "Where's your Troy boy?" Gabriella glared at him and said "It's none of your business but he's at practice." "Wow Troy's even more stupid then I thought to let a beautiful girl like you walk all alone by herself." Chase continued to look at her up and down. Gabriella continued to walk and rolled her eyes. She knew if Troy was here Chase would have been punched out by Troy for checking out Gabriella like this. "Chase" Gabriella said exasperated "don't you have other people to annoy?" "Hey Chase" said "I'm just trying to be nice I was going to offer you a ride." Gabriella looked at him disgustedly and said "I wouldn't get in the car with you even if I was dying." Chase laughed and said "just because me and Troy don't get along doesn't mean that you and I can't ." Gabriella sighed and looked at her phone she was already late coming home and she didn't want her mom to worry.

"Fine" Gabriella said "I'll take a ride from you. But if you try anything Troy will know about it trust me." "Excellent" Chase said and he opened his passenger door to let Gabriella in. Now Gabriella had to admit that Chase was cute although he was nothing compared to Troy. The radio was playing as Gabriella slid into the car. She was immediately hit with the smell of Chase's cologne. She felt like she was betraying Troy or something and that made her stomach turn. She sighed as Chase started to drive to Gabriella's house. He didn't say anything to Gabriella for a few moments then he glanced at her and said "so what do you see in Troy Bolton anyway?" Gabriella looked at Chase and said "I see a lot of things in Troy but the main thing is that I love him." Chase sighed and looked at the road.

After a few minutes they were parked in front of Gabriella's house. Gabriella looked at Chase and said "Thanks" even though she didn't want to. Chase smiled at her and said "No problem." Gabriella quickly got out and headed for her front door. Gabriella turned around and saw Chase wave to her as he drove off to be polite she waved back.

Gabriella thought to herself that wasn't so bad at least he didn't try to touch me she thought. She began thinking why Troy couldn't just be friends with Chase and end this feud. She sighed and entered her house where her mother and baby sister were waiting.

Troy was exhausted and all he wanted was to hit the showers. His dad patted him on the back and said "Good job son." Troy smiled at his father "thanks dad." Troy headed off to the changing room with Chad. "So" Chad said "where is your girl?" Troy smiled as he thought of Gabriella and he took of his sweaty shirt "Uh she's probably at home by now I just texted her." "How are things going with Taylor" Troy asked as he got in the shower. "Things are going good if you know what I mean" Chad said with a smirk as he got in the other shower. "Dude that is way too much information" Troy said laughing. Troy thought of Gabriella as he showered and what she was doing. As he got out of the shower and dressed he texted Gabriella saying if he could see her by going through her balcony door. She texted yes back to him and he said bye to Chad and drove to Gabriella's house.

He went through her front door since it was pretty early out. He rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened and Mrs. Montez answered the door. "Hi Troy" Mrs. Montez said smiling at him. "Gabriellas upstairs doing her homework." "Okay thanks Mrs. Montez." He headed up the stairs and opened Gabriella's door. She was laying on the bed doing her homework and listening to her ipod. He smiled at her and snuck up behind her and laid on top of her.

Gabriella took off her headphones and yelled "Troy" giggling. Troy laughed and tickled her sides causing her to turn underneath him. He looked at her underneath and kissed her on the mouth she kissed back eagerly and they didn't stop for a couple of minutes. He pulled away and looked down at her he ground his pelvis against hers for a couple of minutes causing her to moan out in pleasure. He smiled down at her and said "want me to stop" he said teasing her. "No don't" she said moaning out.

He smiled again at her and continued to grind his pelvis against her. After a few minutes he stopped because he was tired and he sat next to her. She smiled at him then kissed him on the lips he kissed her back. They both pulled away and Gabriella stared at him. "What" Troy said smiling while stroking her cheek. "Troy I have to tell you something." "Well what is it" Troy asked "Umm well don't get mad" Gabriella said. "When I was walking home today … Chase Brown asked me if I wanted a ride home." Troy's face suddenly became filled with anger. "Gabriella" Troy said "well did you say yes to him?" "Yes Troy I did" Gabriella said guiltily.

"Gabriella" Troy said angrily "why would you say yes to that creep. Did he hurt you, did he touch you" Troy said standing up. "No Troy he didn't hurt me. Calm down." "How could you accept a ride from him knowing who he is." Troy said this pacing back and forth. Suddenly he glared at Gabriella and said "are you cheating on me with him." "Troy !" Gabriella said almost hurt "I would never cheat on you especially with a guy like Chase. Troy you know I love you." Gabriella said this almost crying now. Troy had turned away from her and he was looking at the floor clearly upset. "Please don't be mad at me" Gabriella said she reached over and touched his arm he didn't respond to her touch. Gabriella looked at him and said "Please look at me." Troy looked at her and their eyes met. He had a hurt look in his eyes. "Troy" Gabriella said softly. Troy sighed and said "Fine I'm not mad." He looked at her and said "Come here." Gabriella cuddled in his arms. "Troy," Gabriella said "I just want the fighting to be over between you and Chase. Can't you at least try to act civilized with each other. I don't want to see you get hurt." "Fine I'll try but I'm not making any promises that I won't punch the guy for flirting with you." Gabriella laughed and said "c'mon lets go get a snack and finish our homework." Troy sighed and stroked Gabriella's hair and said "Okay beautiful" and they went downstairs and enjoyed their night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Troy and Gabriella walked into East High hand in hand. Anyone who knew them smiled and waved at the popular couple. After making up after their little fight Troy had gone home and had told Gabriella he was going to pick Gabriella up after school.

Troy led Gabriella to her locker and watched her do her combination. "Troy" Gabriella said laughing "I can't concentrate with you staring at me like that." "But I love to stare at you" Troy said smiling. Gabriella blushed and kissed him on the lips. Suddenly Chad and Taylor came up behind them and Chad jokingly said "Aww look at the lovebirds." Taylor slapped Chad and said "leave them alone I wish you were as romantic as Troy." Chad rolled his eyes and Troy finished kissing Gabriella, smiled at Taylor and wrapped his arms around Gabriella from behind. "Hey you guys" Chad said "we should all double date this weekend." Gabriella happily said yeah that would be good we could go catch a movie or something." Troy and Taylor agreed. Then they all walked to homeroom together.

At lunch time Troy and Gabriella met at their secret spot. When Gabriella saw Troy arrive she smiled at him and jumped in his arms kissing him. First she kissed his neck finding his sweet spot on his throat, then she kissed him on the mouth. Troy smiled against her into the kiss. After kissing for a couple of minutes Troy led her to the bench. Gabriella without even thinking jumped into Troy's lap giggling. Troy smiled at her and said "you re such a cutie." He began to tickle her flat stomach which made her giggle even more. "Troy stop" Gabriella said after a while. Troy smiled at her and said "I like to make you happy." Gabriella said "I know you do and that's what I love about you."

She leaned into him and smiled and kissed him he opened his mouth as he kissed her and she stuck her tongue in his mouth. "Gabi" he said moaning. He continued to kiss her and touched his hand against her breast. She moaned and then she got on top of him wrapping her legs around his waist on the bench." Gabriella "Troy said moaning again. She could feel that his penis was erect beneath his jeans and she didn't stop kissing him. Troy leaned back away from her and said "maybe we should stop." "No" Gabriella said moaning. She continued to kiss him first on the lips then on his neck, his face, it was like she couldn't get enough of him. She suddenly stopped to catch her breath then she continued to kiss him.

As Gabriella was kissing him tears were running down her face. Troy felt them and pulled away from her. "Baby, baby whats wrong honey" Troy said pulling away and hugging her. "Its just" Gabriella said "when we were fighting about Chase yesterday, it scared me because we usually never fight." "Hey" Troy said "I trust you with Chase, I guess I got to get used to the fact that there is going to be other guys in your life not just me and I guess I have to share you even though I don't want to." Gabriella smiled and Troy smiled back while wiping her tears away.

Suddenly the bell rang and Troy waited until Gabriella stood up and said he was going to bring her to his next class. He brought her to her next class and said he was going to meet her after school at her locker. She hugged and kissed him goodbye then walked into her class glowing.

At the end of the day Gabriella was waiting at her locker when Taylor came by to get her books. "Geez Gabriella you have that boy whipped." "Hey," Gabriella said "he's not whipped he just loves me." "Well I'm happy for you Gabriella Taylor" said. "Thanks Taylor" Gabriella. "Well I gotta go meet Chad at his locker call me tonight." "Okay Tay" Gabriella said.

She heard footsteps and realized she was the only one left in the hallway. She turned and saw Troy walking down the hallway. She smiled at him and closed her locker. He held out his hand for her and smiled and said "Ready to go." "Yeah" she said. She took his hand and they headed outside to his car.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Troy looked at himself in the mirror and he changed his clothes. He was supposed meet Gabriella and Taylor at the movies with Chad. Chad was coming over and Troy had just finished texting Gabriella. Suddenly Troy's doorbell rang and Troy went downstairs to answer it and opened finding Chad. Troy yelled Bye to his mom and dad and headed to his car with Chad.

On the way to the movie theater Chad and Troy talked about school and basketball then Chad said "So are you ready for our movie night?" "Yeah I guess" Troy said. Troy added "as long as I get to spend time with Gabriella." Chad rolled his eyes and said "Dude you're always with Gabriella it's like you two are attached to the hips. Although that probably wouldn't be a bad thing for you if you were. Cause you guys can't stop humping each other" Chad said laughing. Troy slapped Chad on the arm and said "at least my girlfriend doesn't boss me around like Taylor does with you." Chad said "Ha Ha very funny." "Hey what type of movie are we watching anyway" Troy asked. "Uh we are watching a scary movie" Chad said. Troy said "I hope Gabriella's okay with that she hates scary movies." Chad sighed and said "Don't worry bro she'll be hugging you the whole time. "

Troy pulled into the movie theater parking lot. He got out of the car with Chad and headed toward the movie theater entrance. He saw Taylor, then Gabriella and unfortunately he saw another figure that was Chase. What made Troy furious was that Chase was openly flirting with Gabriella at the theater. When Gabriella saw Troy she almost flinched because the look he gave her was so full of fury. "Hey Troy" Taylor said softly noticing the way Gabriella flinched. "Yeah hey" Troy said angrily staring at Chase. Chase glared right back at Troy and said "What's your problem?" Troy angrily said while putting his arm around Gabriella protectively, "My problem is you're always flirting with my girlfriend." "Troy calm down" Gabriella said. Troy glared at her.

"Dude" Chase said "she can talk to whoever she wants too, you're not her father." Troy let go of Gabriella and said to Chase "want to take this outside cause I'll pound you to the ground." "Troy! Chase! Stop" Gabriella said stepping in between them. She looked at Troy and said "Don't be stupid to fight in a public place someone will most likely call the cops." She glanced from Troy to Chase then stared at Troy and said "Can't you two just get along for my sake and for everyone who knows you sake. Please Troy" she said looking at him.

Troy sighed and stared at her and said "Fine Gabi I'll try to get along with him for you." "Thank you" she said while stroking his arm. "And Chase" she said staring at Chase. "Fine I'll try to get along with your Troy boy." Troy looked at Chase then sighed and held out his hand for Chase to shake. Chase looked at him and shook his hand finally. Gabriella relaxed then looked up at Troy and said "Hey are we going to watch the movie with our friends or not?" Troy smiled down at her and kissed her cheek and said "Yeah lets go."

And sure enough Taylor and Chad were waiting for Gabriella and Troy in the theater. Chase left and headed to his car. Chase thought to himself saying "Don't worry Troy boy I'll have Gabriella right where I want her in my bed and maybe I'll be breaking your heart while doing it too."

The next day was a Saturday and Troy had slept over Gabriella's house. He always did this. You see he snuck into her room on the weekends through her balcony window since her mom worked late. Gabriella was lucky that she never got caught because she knew when her mom would be home and she had a lock on her door. It was like their little secret besides their secret hiding place at school.

Gabriella woke up before Troy and was stroking his hair. She giggled a little as she watched him sleep he didn't snore but he was just so cute. Usually he would have his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. But sometimes he would just sleep on his side of the bed like he was today. She laid next to him and had her hand in his. She smiled as he slept then she threw the blankets off of him and looked at him. He was just wearing boxers and a gray t shirt. She grinned at him mischievously and she hovered on top of him.

"Troy … Troy baby wake up" she said in his ear. She watched him stir a little then he groaned and tried to pull the sheets up but he couldn't find them so he groaned again without opening his eyes and he said exhausted "Gabi let me sleep please." She smiled down at him and said "Troy I have a surprise for you." "Yeah whatever" Troy said still half asleep. Gabriella giggled and said "fine don't open your eyes it will be that much more fun for me." Troy continued to sleep and Gabriella sighed and still hovering over him traced her hand down his chest to his boxers then she slowly slipped them off him so he was half naked.

By this time Troy had opened his eyes and looked up at her and said "What are you doing Gabi it's early" he said groaning. "Well" Gabriella said sexily "I wanted to give you a surprise." "What kind of surprise" Troy said raising his eyebrows. "You'll see Gabi" said. And still hovering over him she took off her own t shirt and was left in a black bra. Then she took off her boy shorts to reveal black panties. Troy looked at her and said "Gabi" shocked "are you trying to kill me." "I wanted to give you a surprise"she said.

Gabi he said groaning. Gabriella took off her black panties and laid on top of him so their pelvises were touching. Troy was fully erect and he looked at her with want. Gabi Troy said again. "Ssh Troy I want try something." Gabriella took her hand and began massaging Troy's penis making him moan. "Gabi … Oh Gabi" Troy said full of passion. He orgasmed in a couple of minutes. When she was finished he sighed in pure bliss and said that was amazing. "I hope it was" Gabi said smiling and he smiled back at her.

Then she laid on top of him so their pelvises were touching again. Her clitoris was touching the tip of his penis and she was thrusting against him making herself moan. Troy just laid there watching her pleasure herself and of course he didn't mind her doing this he just wished that she was underneath him and he was thrusting into her instead. "Oh god… she said so good Troy." He smiled up at her and waited until she orgasmed. After getting off of him she smiled up at him and said "Thanks for letting me do that." Troy smiled at her and stroked her hair and said "no problem."

"Although I would have preferred to do the thrusting with you" he said grinning at her. He slowly got on top of her and for the rest of the morning they continued to make love.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Gabi" Troy called out sweetly to Gabriella "honey we have to get up." Gabriella looked up at Troy and yawned cutely. "Hey beautiful" Troy said while stroking her cheek and her hair. Her face was flushed red after making love and she had bed head but to Troy she always looked beautiful. "Hey" Gabriella said softly smiling up at him. She didn't want to get up she wanted to stay in bed with Troy forever.

The position they were in was quite seductive, Gabriella was underneath Troy looking up at him and their naked pelvises were still connected. Which meant that his penis was still inside her. His penis was rubbing gently against her clitoris causing her moan every few seconds. When Troy tried to pull out of her gently Gabriella suddenly worried said "No" and wrapped her legs tight around his back so he wouldn't move their position. "Yes" Troy said almost laughing at her. "Gabriella honey we have to get up before your mom comes home from work."

Gabriella suddenly made a moan as Troy started to move. "No Troy please" Gabriella said almost with tears in her eyes. "Hey hey baby don't cry. Fine I'll hold you like this for five minutes more than we have to get up okay." Gabriella sighed and nodded again and moaned as Troy moved fully back inside her. Then he moaned along with her resisting the urge to thrust. She sighed in bliss and Troy looked down at her smiling. After five minutes of holding each other and occasionally thrusting Gabriella sighed and looked up at Troy saying "Are you hungry Troy?" "I'm starved" Troy said before slowly and gently moving out of her as she gave one last moan of pleasure he looked at her and said jokingly "You can really make a guy tired Gabriella." "Ha Ha" Gabriella said slapping his arm lightly.

Gabriella wrapped her bed sheet around her she hugged it tighter to her as she went to the bathroom the reason she did this was because she needed to clean herself up and her sheet smelled like Troy. "Can't get enough of me huh Gabi?" Troy said jokingly But he smiled to himself he knew that Gabriella really loved him and that was why he would never hurt her.

Gabriella went into her bathroom and wiped the cum out between her legs. She then went back into her room Troy was standing next to her bed and already had a change of boxers on and a new t shirt. He always kept a change of his clothes in her room. One reason was because he knew he would need them and the other reason was because Gabriella loved to wear his clothes. She said they smelt like him and like he was wrapped around her body always. Also whenever he had an away game or went on vacation somewhere with his family she would wear his clothes around her house and too bed because she missed him.

Troy thought that this was extremely cute and never minded that most of his clothes were missing. Gabriella was next to her bureau looking in the drawers for a t shirt to wear when Troy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her she was just in a towel and her black bra. Troy kissed her sweet spot on her neck causing her to giggle and too moan. Accidentally she dropped her towel and Troy got immediately turned on he turned her around to face him and kissed her on the lips. After she kissed back his fingers trailed down from her bra, across her stomach, and down over her most private part.

He slowly but gently stuck his fingers in her vagina making her almost fall down on the ground with the pleasure. "Troy…" she moaned "not fair." He looked at her and felt her orgasm again and he sighed. "Felt good huh" Troy said cockily. "Yes" Gabriella said trying to compose herself "so good." "Well I'm glad that I have that effect on you" Troy said smiling. "Troy" Gabriella said blushing now. "Are you hungry" she continued to say while stroking his hair. "Yeah" Troy said. Gabriella cleaned herself up again and put on new underwear while throwing on some new boy shorts and one of Troy's wildcat t shirts. Troy watched her while smiling at her and she smiled back.

Then she held out her hand for him to take and led him downstairs to her kitchen. She led him to the kitchen and asked if he wanted a bagel. He said yes and let go of her hand and went into the living room to watch T.V. As Gabriella toasted the bagels and put cream cheese and butter on them she sighed thinking about how amazing last night was. It was like Troy just kept getting better and better she thought to herself. Whenever they had sex she never wanted it to end. She knew it wasn't just because of the pleasure of it but whenever they did have sex Troy would hold her and call her his baby and stroke her entire body. She knew that most boys would just get in and get out without so much as kissing their girlfriends. But Troy was different and Gabriella knew it.

She walked into the living room saying that they had exactly an hour to eat before her mom came home. This made Troy quickly gobble down his bagel and juice making Gabriella giggle. She was sitting on his lap and had already finished eating her bagel in the kitchen. And she was watching him eat and watch cartoons. After Troy was done eating he sighed and wiped his hands on a napkin. He looked at her and said "I better get going Gabriella." Gabriella sighed and knew that it was right if her mother caught him here this early she would get suspicious. Gabriella hugged Troy and said "I wish you didn't have to leave." Troy said "I know but I have to go to basketball practice or my dad is going to kill me."

Troy held Gabriella and stroked her hair. "Sometimes" Troy said sadly I wish time would stop you know and me and you could just hold each other for ever and not worry about anything. Not basketball, not homework, and definitely not college." Gabriella nodded and looked up at his sad face. "Troy don't worry" she said stroking his smooth cheek and looking into his baby blue eyes "everything is going to work out as long as we love each other, everything will be fine." "I know" Troy said more calmly now. "I just miss being with you sometimes" he said. Gabriella nodded again then she stood up and held out her hand saying "C'mon wildcat get your lazy butt up" she said this while smiling down at her. Troy smiled back at her and took her hand. Then she led him to the front door and kissed him like no tomorrow, she slipped her tongue inside his mouth and he eagerly did the same to her.

Still holding her as he opened the door he said "bye beautiful I'll miss you." "Troy we are going to see each other Monday" she said trying to stay calm. "I know but I'm going to miss you" he said again. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. She watched him get into his car that was parked down the street. She closed the door and smiled to herself as she walked into the living room, while shutting the T.V. off and while checking on her baby sister Paige.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

On Monday Gabriella walked in with her two friends Sharpay and Taylor. She was eager to see Troy. Of course they had texted each other over the weekend but they hadn't seen each other since Friday. This was because Troy was practicing basketball his dad had him working hard.

Troy was at his locker with Chad. He closed it after he had gotten his books. Chad nudged Troy and said "Hey lover boy your girlfriend is here." Troy looked up and his eyes connected with Gabriella the last time they had seen each other they had made love. He smiled at her and she smiled back then she continued to go to her locker and she opened it. She said bye to Taylor and Sharpay and turned around to face Troy.

Troy walked over to Gabriella's locker and smiled at her she reached up to him and kissed him passionately. She didn't stop till they were both out of breath. "Whoa Gabi calm down" Troy said stroking her cheek. She hugged Troy and said "I missed you" he hugged her back and said "I missed you too." They didn't notice Sharpay and Zeke behind them. Until Sharpay said "Oh break it up you two."

"So" Sharpay said when Troy and Gabriella had turned around "you guys are coming to Zekes's party that I'm throwing him right." Gabriella nodded but Troy turned to Gabriella and said "actually Sharpay I can't go its my grandparents anniversary at Martha's Vineyard." Gabriella looked at Troy and said "why didn't you tell me?" "It slipped my mind" Troy said guiltly. "But I have to go to Martha's Vineyard, since I skipped on going to my grandmother's birthday." Gabriella remembered this Troy had stayed with Gabriella since it had been her birthday as well. She didn't want to stop him again from seeing his family just because she didn't want to go to a party by herself.

Gabriella sighed and told Troy "I'll miss you." "Yeah I'll miss you too" Troy said looking at her sadly. "But I may be able to come back early you never know" Troy said. Gabriella hugged Troy again and Troy held her while stroking her hair. "Aren't they adorable" Zeke said romantically. Sharpay rolled her eyes and said" more like easy to puke on."

The bell rang and Troy let go of Gabriella and headed to homeroom with Zeke and Chad. Sharpay stayed behind to talk to Gabriella. Gabriella closed her locker and started to walk with Sharpay to homeroom. "So Shar how many people did you invite this time" Gabriella said laughing. "Umm about a hundred and some kids from West High" Sharpay said. Gabriella nodded it may seem odd that Sharpay invited kids from West High seeing as West High was hated by East High but Gabriella knew that at parties nobody cared because everybody was so drunk.

Gabriella knew she was going to miss Troy this weekend she would have rather been in her room cuddling with him and making love to him then him being in stupid Martha's Vineyard and her being at some silly party. But she wanted to show that she was independent and she knew that this party was going to be fun.

Unfortunately Gabriella wasn't away of the danger of going to this party at all.

It was the day of the Shar's party for Zeke and Gabriella was kind of nervous. She hadn't been to one single party that year without Troy. Taylor was going to drive Gabriella too the party which made Gabriella feel much better. She knew that Troy was on a plane right now to Martha's Vineyard. She knew that he hated going. He kept texting Gabriella things like "I miss you baby" and "are you at Shar's party yet."

She thought this was extremely cute of him to worry about her. But sometimes Gabriella felt that Troy was a little overprotective. She looked at herself in her mirror then heard a beep outside she looked out her balcony window and saw Taylor's car outside her house. Gabriella ran down the stairs and said bye to her mother on the way out. Gabriella had chosen to wear a cute jean skirt from Hollister and a red v neck blouse with some flip flops. Since it was always hot in New Mexico she could get away with this outfit.

She got and Taylor's car and was received with a "Hey girl are you ready" from Taylor and suddenly with a nod of her head they were off to the party. On the way to the party Gabriella texted  
>Troy saying "hey I'm on my way to the party I'm in Taylor's car now." A few minutes later Gabriella received a text that said "Okay honey be careful and I love you." She showed the text to Taylor and Taylor made a aww sound.<p>

Taylor jokingly told Gabriella "Seriously how did you get a guy like Troy?" Gabriella laughed and said "I don't know I was just lucky I guess." Taylor parked in front of Sharpay's mansion and told Gabriella "are you ready." Gabriella sighed and said "I guess so." Taylor said "Okay girl now lets get our party on." Gabriella laughed and they both walked toward the front entrance.

Sharpay's butler greeted them at the door. When they entered the house the first thing they heard was music and tons of students. There were students in the living room, the den, in the library, upstairs in private rooms, and outside by the pool. Basically there were students in every room.

Taylor led Gabriella to the kitchen where Chad, Zeke, Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Jason were. They all had red cups in their hands. Taylor passed a red cup to Gabriella and Gabriella took a gulp she could tell by the smell it was vodka with lemon in it. She had a feeling that she was going to be holding and drinking from a lot of red cups tonight. You see whenever Gabriella was stressed at a party or Troy wasn't there she would drink alcohol so she could numb herself. Troy must have forgotten this because he hadn't mentioned this to her in his texts.

Gabriella was on her second cup when she decided to wander around the house. Taylor and Chad were basically frenching each other on the kitchen table which caused Gabriella to giggle. Sharpay was kissing Zeke as well. And Gabriella's other friends were talking to other people from West High. Gabriella was on her sixth cup by the time she made it outside she sat on one of the chairs outside and was about to fall asleep when someone came up to talk to her.

It was Chase. "Hey Gabriella" Chase said. "Hey Chase" Gabriella said to Chase with her face glowing from the alcohol. "Umm Gabriella" Chase said "are you drunk." "I don't think so" Gabriella said slurring her words. "But I sure do feel tip top" she continued to say while giggling and hiccupping at the same time. Chase smiled at her and said "so where's Troy?" Gabriella's face became sad and she said "He's at … at Martha's Vineyard." "Oh" Chase said. "Hey "Chase said "why don't I take you upstairs so you can rest." Gabriella being as drunk as she was agreed and let him hold her hand and lead her to one of the private rooms upstairs.

Once they were in a room Chase and Gabriella sat next to each other on the bed. Chase had to admit that Gabriella was cute even when she was drunk. Her mascara was running and she had her head on his shoulder." I miss Troy" Gabriella said cutely. "Well I have something better then Troy" Chase said. Gabriella still drunk said "What's better then Troy" then she added "nothing."

Chase said "Do you mind if I kiss you Gabriella your so pretty." While he said his he stroked Gabriella's breast causing her to giggle. She giggled again and said "sure as long as Troy doesn't mind." "Oh Troy doesn't mind Gabriella trust me" he said. "Okay Chase" Gabriella said drunk and giggling "I trust you."

` Chase leaned toward Gabriella and he connected his mouth to hers. She kept giggling as he kissed her. As he started to kiss her sweet spot on her neck she giggled and moaned out "Troy." Then suddenly Gabriella made the mistake of kissing Chase back and soon both their clothes were off leaving them in their underwear. Gabriella was so occupied that she didn't notice her phone vibrate and a text message pop on the screen.

Chase reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a condom. Gabriella continued to drunkenl y kiss Chase and they ended up having sex.

When they were done Gabriella had ended up falling asleep. Without even a glance at her Chase laughed and thought to himself boy was that some good sex. Now I see why Troy boy keeps her around. Chase laughed again and quickly dressed and left Gabriella naked under the covers.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Gabriella woke up with the biggest headache. At first she didn't know where she was. She saw a red cup on top of the nightstand. Then everything started coming back to her Troy in Martha's Vineyard, the party, her drinking, Chase talking to her, remembering walking up stairs, kissing Chase and eventually having sex with him.

After all that came flooding into her mind Gabriella broke down in sobs. How could she have done this to Troy she thought? Her love, her life was over as she knew it. She looked down at herself and felt her naked body. Then she went between her legs and felt the wetness of last night. She cried even harder. She climbed off the bed still sobbing and felt around for her clothes she knew it was morning but the room was dark because the curtains were drawn.

She found her clothes and put them on. She suddenly felt tainted and dirty for letting another guy touch her. She ran out of the room and ran into Sharpay's room. Currently both Sharpay and Zeke were up and thankfully had clothes on. Gabriella ran into Sharpay's arms and began to sob. "Gabriella what's wrong honey" Sharpay said." Ive… sob done sob something terrible" Gabriella choked out. Sharpay turned to Zeke and said Zeke why don't you wake up Chad and Taylor and bring them into the kitchen to eat we will be down there in a minute.

Zeke nodded and hurriedly ran out of the room. Sharpay sat Gabriella down on her bed and asked her what had happened that was so terrible. At first Gabriella couldn't say it but after calming down she spit out in one sentence "I slept with Chase Brown last night." Then she continued to sob. Sharpay looked at Gabriella shocked and said "Have you told Troy" "No" Gabriella said sobbing "I haven't spoken to Troy since he texted me last night." Suddenly Gabriella jumped up and said "Wait Troy texted me when I was in bed with Chase." Gabriella ran back into the other room where she had slept with Chase and found her cell phone on the floor.

"What does it say" Sharpay said. Gabriella almost started to sob again. It says Hey baby I'm coming home early so I thought I would surprise you at Sharpay's house tomorrow morning. Love you. Sharpay looked at Gabriella feeling sorry for her friend. "So are you going to tell him what happened" Sharpay asked. "I have to" Gabriella said sighing "we promised each other we'd tell each other everything."

Sharpay looked at Gabriella again and said "you should probably change into something else and take a shower." Gabriella nodded and said Thanks Shar. She then hugged Sharpay and went to find a bathroom. After taking her shower Gabriella came out in a towel and went into Sharpay's room to find some clean clothes.

What Gabriella didn't know was that Troy was already at Sharpay's and Sharpay didn't have the heart to make him look for Gabriella so she told him exactly where Gabriella was. Gabriella came out of the shower and walked into Sharpay's room. Expecting to find Sharpay instead she found her love, Troy.

"Troy" Gabriella said a little shocked. Troy got up from sitting on Sharpay's bed and went over to Gabriella. "Hey beautiful" he said happily while giving her a hug. He held her for a few moments then he looked down at her suggestively realizing that she was just in a towel. He kissed her neck making her moan and she tried to enjoy some last moments with him before she had to tell him the truth. She was already crying thinking about it but Troy didn't notice this and began to slowly take her towel off.

Before it fell to the ground Gabriella caught it and moved away from Troy. She wrapped the towel around her body and silently sobbed not facing him. "Hey hey baby whats wrong" Troy asked wrapping his arms around her from behind.

After a few minutes of silence with Gabriella still sobbing and Troy trying to wipe her tears away. Troy said "What's wrong angel?" This made Gabriella cry even harder and she finally spoke, turning around in his arms so she was facing him Gabriella started shaking which made Troy even more worried he rubbed her arms and said "Are you cold baby?" Gabriella shook her head and with her eyes glistening with tears she said "You're going to hate me once I tell you." Troy laughed and said "I could never hate you what happened" he said more worried this time. "Troy" Gabriella said softly "I slept with Chase Brown."

At first Troy looked at her like she was joking and then said "Yeah right." Troy looked at her again and saw she was serious. He let go of her and backed away and sat on Sharpay's bed. The look on his face was pure shock and hurt. With hurt still in his face he looked up at her and said "How?" Gabriella said still sobbing "I was drunk and I missed you and Chase started talking to me and he said I could trust him and then we just slept with each other." She continued to sob and looked at Troy he didn't say anything for five minutes.

"Troy please say something" Gabriella said while trying to sit next to him. She touched his arm and he pulled it away like he had been burned then he got up and turned around. When she looked at him his face was red and there was hurt and anger in his eyes. He glared at her. He said "I knew something was going on between you and Chase." "Troy its not like that" Gabriella said. She tried to touch him again but he angrily pulled away from her and said "Don't touch me." "Troy please I love you" Gabriella said sobbing.

"Ha" Troy said "if you loved me you would have been able to control yourself and not acted like some whore." Gabriella had tears streaming down her face. "Please Troy listen to me" she said. "No" Troy said almost screaming "I'm done listening to you we're over." And without another word or glance at Gabriella Troy started to walk down the banister stairs. "Troy!" Gabriella said screaming his name. She followed him trying to keep up with him as he ran down the stairs when he made it to the entrance he ignored her and angrily yelled "Chad where are you we have practice."

Gabriella was just sobbing next to Troy and Troy pretended like he couldn't hear her. "Troy" she said again "let me explain." Troy ignored her and waited for Chad. Once Chad came to the door Chad looked at Gabriella. Now Chad was almost like a brother to Gabriella so when he saw her sobbing he tried to comfort her. Then Chad looked at Troy and saw that Troy wasn't even glancing at Gabriella. Sharpay had told Chad, Taylor and Zeke what had happened and Chad felt sorry for Gabriella.

"Chad" Troy said "lets go." "Please Troy" Gabriella said sobbing. "Did you hear something Chad" Troy said bitterly. Troy continued "it sounded like a whore to me." Without another word Troy left and Chad giving an apologetic look to Gabriella followed Troy. As soon as the door was closed and Gabriella was left alone she began to sob uncontrollably. She fell on the carpet and sat there still wearing a towel sobbing.

Taylor and Sharpay came out of the kitchen and picked up Gabriella and brought her upstairs to Sharpay's room. "Everything is going to be okay" Taylor said. "No … sob its sob not… Troy broke up with me." She collapsed on Sharpay's bed and continued to sob. Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other feeling sorry for their best friend. Sharpay stroked Gabriella's hair and Taylor tucked Gabriella into the bed and put the blanket over her. Sharpay suddenly said "Hey I have an idea. Why don't we have a girls night we can watch movies, and eat junk food." "Guys" Gabriella said sadly "I don't want a girls night I just want Troy."

Sharpay and Taylor sighed and decided to leave Gabriella alone. That night Gabriella cried herself to sleep.

Troy had just come home from basketball practice. As he walked to the door and past the kitchen his mother looked at him and said "Sweetie what's wrong you look like you are sick or something." His mom was right Troy did feel sick inside and out. All through practice all he could think about was Gabriella. He missed her even though he didn't want to admit it too himself. He left his mom and went up to his room.

He went to his room and laid on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about her. One minute he had been in a happy healthy relationship with the girl of his dreams and the next minute he had been heartbroken. That's how Troy felt heartbroken. He couldn't believe that she would do this to him. He thought she had to sleep with Chase it could have been anybody else and maybe I would of forgiven her. One part of him wanted to run back to her and tell her that he still loved her and that he forgave. The other part of him wanted to make her and Chase suffer for doing this to him.

In the end he decided to just lay on his comfortable bed and think about what had happened that day. His best friend Chad had been trying to convince him to forgive Gabriella but Troy ignored him. He looked over at his nightstand and saw a picture of Gabriella that he had put there when they first started dating. He knocked it over angrily to the floor. He heard it shatter but didn't bother to pick up the pieces. He turned over in his bed and tried to fall asleep but most of the night all he saw in his mind was images of Gabriella.

On Monday at school news had spread that the famous couple Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez had broken up. Gabriella arrived at school looking miserable she was wearing sweatpants and a blue sweatshirt. The only reason she was in school was because she had Midterms. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and it hadn't been combed properly, she didn't even have makeup on like she usually did. At her side were her best friends Taylor and Sharpay. Gabriella had circles under her eyes for not sleeping the rest of the weekend.

Taylor led Gabriella to her locker. Gabriella spun her combination lifelessly. She refused to make herself look at the entrance to the school knowing that if she did her heart would break. Her love Troy had just walked in. He too had circles under his eyes he was wearing a long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans with some Vans. He walked between Chad and Zeke. Gabriella connected her eyes with his for a second and he glared at her. She winced and looked away back to her locker about to cry.

As she walked to homeroom she heard whispers all around. She heard some girls and boys say "What a slut." And more people were saying "How could she do that to Troy?" Tears fell down Gabriella's face and she angrily wiped them away.

Her hardest part of the day would definitely have to be homeroom which was the class she just entered. This was because she sat right next to Troy. When she walked in he didn't even look up at her the way he always would. She sat down quietly and tried not to look at him. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him.

He didn't even notice her he was too busy texting. She still had his number and she wanted to text him. But she didn't know what she would say so instead she sadly waited until homeroom was over. When homeroom he got up and went to his next class without even a glance at her.

She knew she would have to get used to it but she knew there had to be some way to get him back she just didn't know what.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Troy was in his room and he was exhausted. He was tired physically and emotionally. He had just come home from practice and he raced past his parents who were in the living room and he went upstairs to his room. He sighed and started to take off his clothes to take a shower. Suddenly his phone vibrated.

It was a text from Chad saying that there was going to be a party at Rebecca's house. Rebecca was a popular cheerleader who had a crush on Troy. Troy thought if he should go to the party or not. On one hand it would be good for him to relax and forget about Gabriella. He thought if Gabriella can cheat so can I. So he decided that he was going to go. He texted Chad back telling him and hopped in the shower to get ready.

Gabriella was in her room studying with Taylor. Taylor felt extremely sorry for Gabriella. She wished there was something that she could do to cheer Gabriella up. Suddenly Taylor's phone rang. Gabriella watched her answer it and became jealous because Taylor had received a call from Chad. Gabriella heard Taylor giggle at something that Chad said and she rolled her eyes and went back to her homework. When Taylor was done talking to Chad she turned to Gabriella and said "Hey  
>Gabriella want to go to a party?" Gabriella looked at Taylor and said "Tay we have to finish our homework." Taylor rolled her eyes and said "C mon live a little Gabriella," she added "there will be lots of cute boys there and maybe you can get you mind off Troy and just relax."<p>

Gabriella sighed and thought it was true that Gabriella cried almost every night when she went to bed and also she was losing weight rapidly simply because she wasn't eating as much. She wanted to relax and enjoy some time with Taylor but another part of her wanted to just stay home and sleep.

Gabriella looked at Taylor's eager face and sighed knowing she couldn't let her down so she agreed to going and Taylor jumped up and down and said 'C mon lets get ready I'll do your hair."

It was 6:00pm and Troy and Chad were heading to Rebecca's party. Chad said to Troy "now dude I am going to have to watch you all night." Troy liked to drink he mostly drank when he was upset or under a lot of stress or just wanting to relax. He wasn't an alcoholic or anything . He just liked to drink when he was under stressful situations.

Troy sighed and said "don't worry Chad I'll try to behave." Chad sighed and they finally arrived at Rebecca's house. Now Rebecca wasn't as rich as Sharpay but Rebecca definetly had money. Troy could see kids in the house from the window. There was music blaring from the house and some red cups on the lawn.

Troy and Chad entered the house they saw people dancing, grinding, and talking to each other. Rebecca was in the kitchen talking to some of her girlfriends. Troy decided to make his move he wanted to have some fun with her. So he left Chad in the living room and went to the kitchen. Rebecca was already half drunk and was giggling. Troy thought she was an easy lay.

He entered the kitchen and waved to her she waved back." Hi Troy" she said are you enjoying the party. He nodded and said "I'm enjoying it much more now that you're around," he said and he stroked her cheek. "Troy stop" Rebecca said giggling. Troy checked her out then began kissing her. She moaned in his mouth. He was so busy making out that he didn't notice Chad coming into the kitchen with Taylor and a heartbroken Gabriella.

Troy heard his name being called and looked up when he saw Taylor he rolled his eyes but when he saw Gabriella his eyes darkened. "Oh look who it is" Troy said "the slut herself." Taylor looked like she wanted to slap Troy, Rebecca was giggling, and Gabriella just looked hurt. Troy ignored Gabriella and turned toward Rebecca "c mon Rebecca lets go dance." Gabriella looked at Troy hurt and Troy passed by her without a second glance holding Rebecca's hand and leading her to where people were dancing.

Gabriella followed them unconsciously and saw Troy grind with Rebecca her backside was rubbing against his pelvis. Tears started to flow down her face and Gabriella went back in the kitchen and picked up a red cup. Taylor looked at Gabriella and said I'm so sorry I didn't know Troy would be here Gabriella. Gabriella nodded and wiped her tears away.

"If you want we can just go home" Taylor said. Gabriella nodded and said that would be best. Taylor kissed Chad goodbye and again Gabriella felt a pang of jealousy. Chad gave Gabriella a brotherly hug and said "not to worry about Troy" and that he would come around.

Gabriella tried to smile but couldn't so instead she walked past the living room and went outside to Taylor's car. Taylor followed Gabriella and they both got in the car and drove home.

Meanwhile Troy was getting busy with Rebecca they had continued to grind on the dance floor and now Troy turned Rebecca around and kissed her on her neck. She moaned and he continued to kiss her on the lips. The way he kissed her wasn't like the way he kissed Gabriella for love, with Rebecca he was just using her to stop the pain.

He whispered in Rebecca's ear "lets go upstairs." Rebecca eagerly followed Troy. Troy came to the closest room with a bed that he could find. He furiously pushed Rebecca on the bed causing her to giggle and say a little eager aren't we. Troy nodded and began to take off Rebecca's clothes when he got down to Rebecca's bra and panties Troy looked down at Rebecca.

Suddenly a thought entered his mind. What was he doing , having sex with Rebecca would only cause him more pain. He knew that if he had sex with Rebecca it would be nothing like when he made love to Gabriella. So Troy zipped up his jeans looked down at Rebecca and told her to put her clothes back on. Rebecca looked up at him and said if she did something wrong. Troy shook his head and said that he was just tired and that he wanted to go home.

Troy said bye to Rebecca leaving her alone in the room to put her clothes and hurriedly went downstairs. All he wanted to do was got to bed and forget this night had ever happened.

Gabriella was a mess when she came back home. She had ran through her door with tears in her eyes and quickly had said "Hi" to her mother without looking at her. Now she was alone in her room in her pjs and she was sobbing. She couldn't believe that Troy was just moving on from her like this. Of course she didn't hate Troy. If she was in Troy's position she probably would of done the same thing. But Gabriella could not get the image of Troy making out with Rebecca out of her head.

Gabriella desperately missed Troy. She was letting herself go physically and emotionally. Physically she was losing weight like crazy and she kept having nightmares which kept her up all night. She didn't even want to hang out with her best friends anymore. She wanted her old life back and as she was lying in bed she knew that if she didn't see Troy soon her old Troy she didn't know how she could go on with her life.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Troy was in his room on his bed looking up at the ceiling. It was pouring outside. He was just starting to fall asleep when he heard a knock. It wasn't coming from his door but from his window. He wondered who had wanted to visit him at this time while it was raining. As he went closer to the window he saw it was Gabriella.

He looked at her for a minute and noticed this wasn't the same girl he knew. He knew she was desperate and that she had lost a lot of weight but he never knew how sad and tired she looked.

He opened the window and glared at her. "What are you doing here?" Troy she said "I know its late but I just wanted to talk to you." Troy looked at her for a minute then he sighed and said "fine I m not going to get in trouble if you are soaked to death, so come on in." She climbed through his window and into his room.

He watched her look around his room. She noticed that her picture wasn't there. Finally she turned around and looked at him. He sighed again and laid on his bed. "If you're going to stay" he said "sleep on one side of the bed and I'll sleep on the other side." He was lucky that his bed was so big. He looked at her as she sat on his bed timidly. He noticed she was wet from the pouring rain and she was shaking. He rolled his eyes at her and rudely said "Well aren't you going to change I have some clothes that will fit you in my drawer." He added "you can use my bathroom to change."

He closed his eyes as she went into his bathroom. A few minutes later she came out wearing his sweatshirt and sweatpants he assumed underneath that was her bra and panties. He sighed as she walked to the other side of the bed. He had to admit that she always managed to look beautiful. She looked like she wanted to say something to him but instead she laid down like he was.

For a couple of hours that's how they stayed Troy was sleeping and Gabriella laid in the bed wide awake. But finally she managed to fall asleep. That was until at 3:00 am when she began to moan from the nightmare she was having in her sleep. Troy woke up and looked at her she suddenly stopped moaning and began to shake and cry.

Troy didn't know what to do he thought should he comfort her and try to make her feel better or let her suffer like he was. The truth was he loved being this close to her he had missed her terribly. So he turned to her and said softly "Gabriella."

She turned to him and said "Yes Troy" with tears in her eyes. "Please stop shaking" he said "you're going to make yourself sick." He suddenly had an idea. He moved across the bed and decided that just holding her so she wouldn't get sick wouldn't make him feel attached to her. As soon as he pulled her close to him all his old feelings for her came back. He smelt her hair and her vanilla scent and wondered why he would push himself away from her for so long.

She continued to sob and Troy said "Hey hey why are you crying." Gabriella turned to face him and said "Because you still hate me." Troy sighed and said "I didn't know that us breaking up would hit you so hard like this." Gabriella cried some more and said "I'm sob so sob sorry."

Troy looked at her and said "I forgive you Gabriella and I've always loved you." Gabriella looked at him confused and said "then why were you making out with that girl Rebecca." Troy sighed again and said "because I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me and I was trying to forget the pain." "Oh" Gabriella said she had calmed down and was relaxing in his arms. "I'm really sorry I hurt you" she said. Troy smiled at her and said "its okay."

Then he asked if she was still cold and she said not anymore. All Troy wanted to do was make love to her but he knew that she was tired and he was tired as well. Gabriella sighed with pleasure as Troy started to rub her hips and her back making her fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Troy woke up to find Gabriella sleeping in arms. He smiled happily knowing that they were back together. He kissed her on the cheek and stroked her hair. Suddenly she opened her eyes. "Hey beautiful" he said. "Hey" she said smiling up at him and cuddling up in his chest.

He softly began to kiss her neck making her giggle then he went to her lips and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back with want. "Troy" she said moaning "I missed you." Troy nodded and began to take off her sweatshirt. Once she was in her bra and panties he got on top of her. Troy began to kiss Gabriella's neck and he made her moan. She slipped off his boxers and t shirt so he was completely naked on top of her.

He laid his body on her so that his penis was rubbing against her thigh causing her to moan and feel a tug and tingle between her legs. He looked at her with want and hooked both his fingers in her panties pulling it down her legs. He could see she was starting to get wet and that she wanted him inside her.

He sighed and found a condom in his drawer and asked her to put it on. She did it eagerly and he moaned as she did it. Then he looked at her and seeing that she was ready he slowly and gently slipped into her. He kissed her and never wanted to let her go as they made love. When they were finished they both sighed in bliss as they held each other.

He stroked her cheek and said Baby I love you. Gabriella looked at him and smiled and said I love you too. She snuggled closer into his chest. After a couple more minutes of snuggling and making out he got dressed and so did she.

Both his parents were at work so they walked downstairs and he walked her to his door. Then they kissed each other goodbye and promised to text each other before school.

The next day at school Troy had called Chad and told him that he was back together with Gabriella. Chad was estactic. Taylor and Sharpay were happy for Gabriella as well when she told them.

Troy walked up to his locker and spun his combination. He got out his books . Then he watched as Gabriella walked in the school and she immediately went to him and gave him a hug. He smiled as she hugged him and they both walked to homeroom together.

At lunch they met at their secret spot. Gabriella ran into Troy 's arms when she saw him. Hey beautiful he said. He kissed her passionately on lips and she responded by kissing him back. "So" Troy said "since prom is coming up I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Gabriella hadn't really thought about prom not since the breakup she had been so worried about the whole Chase and Troy thing that she didn't have time to think about prom.

"No I hadn't really thought about prom Troy". Gabriella said. "Well do you want to go" Troy asked her. "Well" Gabriella said "if my friends are going then I'll go." "I think Chad was planning on going and so were Zeke, Jason, and Ryan" Troy said. "Well then" Gabriella said "I can't wait to go." Troy smiled and pulled her into his lap. Then he said "I can't wait to see you in a sexy prom dress." She smiled and said "you would." Then she kissed him on the mouth passionately. He stuck his tongue and her mouth and she moaned softly. After making out for five minutes like that they pulled away for air.

Gabriella had this sexy look in her eyes making Troy moan. "God" Troy said "I just want to bang you right now." Gabriella blushed. Then Troy tickled Gabriella's sides causing her to giggle and say Troy stop. He stopped then he smiled at her and said "Gabi I love you. And I sorry about not believing you about the whole Chase thing." "Its okay" Gabriella said "I'm just glad that we made up."

"Yeah" Troy said sighing. "It took a lot for me to forgive you" he said. "I know" Gabriella said. Suddenly Gabriella started crying. "I wish that I had never made the mistake of sleeping with Chase" she said. "I know but it was a mistake everybody makes mistakes plus you were drunk" Troy said. Troy sighed and wiped Gabriella's tears. "All we can do is just try to move on " Troy said. "Troy you know I love you" Gabriella said and "when me and Chase had sex it didn't mean anything." "Oh" Troy said.

For the rest of the lunch period they just sat together Gabriella in Troy's lap talking and kissing.

When Gabriella went home she laid on her bed thinking about her day when she received a text. The text was from Sharpay it said Hey Gabi Zeke just asked me to go to prom and I know Troy asked you so you want to go to the mall to pick out dresses. Gabriella texted yes and to bring Taylor as well.

Gabriella then texted Troy knowing that it was his break from basketball practice. She said Hey baby this weekend I'm hanging out with Sharpay and Taylor. He texted back saying that's cool have fun then he texted I'll be over your house later tonight.

Gabriella sighed and finished her homework waiting for Troy. When Troy arrived through her balcony window she smiled and opened the door. He smiled back and bent down to kiss her. She kissed him back and they sat on the bed. Troy began to stroke Gabriella's hand making Gabi moan. "Oh that feels good" Gabriella said. He smiled at her and began kissing her neck, then he laid her on the bed so that he was on top of her. He took off her shirt and began grinding his hips into hers causing both of them to moan in pleasure. "Troy" she said, "I want you" she said.

He looked down at her then he started to take off his clothes so he was just in his boxers. She giggled as he stripped her down to just her panties. He put the bed sheet over them and she slowly took off his boxers. He pressed his penis against the front of her vagina causing her to moan. Then he looked at her underneath he could see that she was wet between her legs. He entered her slowly and gently they both moaned and he thrust in and out of her. Just before they were going to orgasm they heard a door creak open.

"Gabriella" Mrs. Montez called "dinner is …" as Mrs. Montez stepped through the door what she saw made her gasp. It was her daughter underneath her boyfriend. Mrs. Montez looked for a second then shouted "Gabriella!" "Mom!" Gabriella screamed and hid underneath the covers. Troy shocked almost fell off the bed. He quickly put on his boxers while he was hidden on the floor. Then he stood up and said awkwardly "Hi Mrs. Montez."

"Troy" Mrs. Montez said sternly. Once Gabriella had covered her self with her bed sheet she said "Mom, this isn't what it looks like." Mrs. Montez glared at Gabriella and said "Oh it looks like my daughter was having sex in my house while her baby sister is a room away when I'm not home. How long has Troy been sneaking in here?" Mrs. Montez asked." Mom I'm old enough to spend time with my boyfriend" Gabriella said.

Mrs. Montez glared at Gabriella and said "get dressed" looking at both Troy and Gabriella. "Then I want to have a talk with you both in the living room." With that Mrs. Montez shut the door and left them alone.

Gabriella still blushing said "I'm so sorry Troy I forgot to lock the door and I didn't know she was coming home so early." While they were both dressing Troy said "Hey its okay. We knew we couldn't sneak around forever." Gabriella sighed of course her mom knew that Gabriella had had sex what she didn't know was that they had sex almost every other day. But Gabriella was in love and she saw nothing wrong with that as long as they used protection.

Once they were dressed Troy took Gabriella's hand and Gabriella kissed him saying that the sex they had was amazing and that she wasn't going to let Troy get yelled at. Troy sighed and they both walked down the stairs to the living room.

Gabriella's mom was sitting in the living room on a chair with coffee. When she saw them she told them to sit on the couch. They both sat nervously. Then Mrs. Montez began to talk. "You know" she said "I know what its like to be in love and never want to stop the physical contact and plus its hard too." Then Mrs. Montez looked at Troy and said "Troy I know you love my daughter and she loves you but I don't want my daughter to get hurt. What if you got Gabriella pregnant ? Are you prepared to take care of her and the baby or would you just leave her?" Gabriella blushed and glared at her mother but she waited for Troy's answer.

"Mrs. Montez I love Gabriella and I would never hurt her, if I got her pregnant somehow I would not leave her. I'd love to help her raise our baby." Gabriella smiled proudly at him. Mrs. Montez sighed then looked at Gabriella this time she had a stern look on her face.

"Gabriella you know better" Mrs. Montez said. "I don't want you too having relations while your baby sister is so close what if your sister came in and saw you too." "Mom" Gabriella said rolling her eyes "me and Troy use protection and Troy loves Paige we would never put Paige in danger."

Mrs. Montez sighed again and said to Gabriella "you're lucky your father wasn't here Gabi he would have killed Troy." It was true that Gabriella hadn't told her father that she was sexually active and didn't plan on telling him until his next visit in the summer.

Mrs. Montez looked at them both again and said Okay I'm done talking. "Gabriella say goodbye to Troy and Troy thanks for listening." Troy nodded and Gabriella walked him to the door.

"I'm so sorry baby" Gabriella said to Troy "my mom can be a little over protective as well as my dad." Troy hugged Gabriella and said "its okay" then he kissed her on the mouth and walked to his car.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"That must have been embarrassing" Taylor said. Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay were at the mall looking at dresses. Gabriella was telling them how her mom had snuck in on Troy and Gabriella having sex. "I felt so bad for Troy" Gabriella said. "And" she said "he was so sweet and honest when my mom was bombarding him with questions." "Well that's Troy for you" Sharpay said laughing. "If it was Zeke he would of freaked out" Sharpay continued to say.

"I'm lucky that I have a guy like Troy" Gabriella thought aloud. "You really are Gabriella" Taylor said. "Everyone can tell that he loves you" Sharpay added. Gabriella giggled. "Now lets get back to what we are going to wear for prom" Sharpay said suddenly. Gabriella sighed she hadn't found a dress in the store that she liked. Sharpay and Taylor though had found theirs. Sharpay's dress was like a light turquoise flowing at the bottom and the top of the dress had a basic pattern. Taylor's dress was a red color. It had a v neckline cut out sides, with a cut out back and an empire waist.

Gabriella was happy for her friends but she wanted to find the perfect dress for her. Then suddenly Sharpay said from behind her What about this one and Gabriella knew it was the perfect one. Trying it on she almost gasped as she looked at herself in the mirror both Sharpay and Taylor knew that this was the perfect one as well. The dress was a tan nude color. It beading and an open back it was a v neck halter as well. Gabriella hoped Troy would like it.

Troy looked in the mirror as he was fitted in his suit. His best friends Chad, Zeke, Ryan, and Jason were being fitted as well. Troy was actually looking forward to going to the prom. He didn't like the getting all dressed up and girly part of it but he didn't mind going if it made Gabriella happy.

"Are you excited for prom" Chad said. "I guess" Troy said "I just asked Gabriella to make her happy." "Yeah we all know what you really want to do instead" Jason said. "Bang her lights out" Chad finished. All the guys laughed except Troy. "Hey" Troy said angrily "don't talk about me and Gabriella like that. I don't just think of banging her all the time, although if it was possible I would do it" he added chuckling the guys rolled their eyes.

"Its just when me and Gabriella were broken up I felt like there was a huge hole in my heart and I tried to fill it with stupid things like drinking and making out with random girls but the truth was all I wanted was Gabriella. All I wanted to do was hold her and make love to her till the sun came up. But I was just being stubborn and I tried to push her away but I knew eventually I would crack."

Zeke smiled at Troy and said "Man you really love her." Troy smiled back at Zeke and said "yes I do." "Now lets finish trying on our suits so we can eat something" Chad said "I'm starving." Troy and the rest of the guys rolled their eyes. "Chad you are always starving" Troy said.

So they finished trying on their suits and Troy decided to text Gabriella Hey Gabi it said me and the guys are going to get something to eat want to join us? Gabriella texted back Sure we'll be there.

They ended up going to this pizza place and sat in booths when Gabriella saw Troy he called her over to sit on his lap. She giggled and rolled her eyes at him but agreed to sit on his lap. Sharpay looked disgustedly at them and said "Uhh I think I'm going to throw up." But Troy and Gabriella ignored her and Troy started to kiss Gabriella's neck. Gabriella moaned and giggled. Chad looked at them and said "Hey lovebirds don't start banging in your booth we'll have to pay for the stains to come out." Gabriella blushed and Troy glared at Chad. Taylor playfully hit Chad and told him to finish his pizza.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled and said "I missed you cutie. Did you find a dress." Gabriella giggled and said "Yes Troy I found one." Troy asked what it looked like and Gabriella kissed him on the lips saying "you'll have to wait and see."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Gabriella looked herself in the mirror with her best friends Sharpay and Taylor. Sharpay was putting on her dress and Gabriella and Taylor were already dressed and were both looking in Gabriella's mirror together. Can you believe it Taylor said we are actually going to our senior prom! Yeah Gabriella said happily. She couldn't wait to see Troy. He probably was already done getting ready since guys took less time than the girls did.

She hoped she looked good. Sharpay looked at her and said "geez Gabriella you look beautiful Troy is going to get an instant boner once he looks at you." Gabriella blushed and said "I hope so" shyly. Gabriella turned to her best friends and said "you two are the ones that look beautiful. Your boyfriends are going to go crazy."

Meanwhile Troy and his friends Chad, Zeke, Ryan, and Jason were all in the limo about to go pick up the girls. Chad turned to Troy and said "so Troy are you and Gabriella going to get busy tonight." Troy hit him across the head and said "That's none of your business dude." Chad continued "I bet they are going to have sex right on the middle of the dance floor." Troy glared at Chad and said "that's not true." Troy was excited to see Gabriella she had told him the color of her dress but that was about it.

The other guys were excited to see their girlfriends too. Once they pulled up to Gabriella's house the guys got out of the limo and walked up to the door. Troy ringed the bell and Mrs. Montez opened the door smiling. "Troy so glad to see you again Gabriella and the other girls are upstairs getting ready you guys can sit in the living room."

All the guys went into the living room and sat down. Mrs. Montez asked them if they wanted anything to eat. Paige was in Mrs. Montez's arms Troy stood up and asked if he could hold Paige. Mrs. Montez smiled at him and said "Sure." "Hey honey" Troy said "have you seen Gabriella yet I bet she looks beautiful." Paige smiled at him and said "Gabi." Troy smiled back.

Mrs. Montez came back in the room and said the girls were ready. Kelsi who was Jason's date had joined the other three girls along with Ryan's date named Sarah. Kelsi and Sarah had arrived before the guys did so the girls could all walk down the stairs together.

The guys stood up and went next to the stairs. The girls came down the stairs one by one each getting a corsage from their boyfriend. The last one to come down the stairs was Gabriella. When Troy first saw her his mouth dropped from the shock. He had never seen her so beautiful.

When she reached the last step he hugged her and said "Hey beautiful." Gabriella blushed and kissed him on the cheek. Then he put the corsage on her arm. "It's beautiful"Gabriella said.

They all went outside to have their picture taken by Mrs. Montez in front of the limo and the house. After the pictures were taken Gabriella kissed her mom goodbye and her mom smiled at her and told her to have fun.

The girls all got in the limo together then the guys followed them in the limo. Once inside the limo Chad said "lets get this party started." Everybody laughed happily. Gabriella looked over at Troy and saw him grinning at her. She looked away and blushed. Everyone in the limo was talking to each other excitedly. Troy and Chad were talking to each other. While Gabriella who was sitting next to Kelsi was talking to Kelsi , Sharpay , and Taylor. Ryan and his date were making out already.

Once they reached the hotel where the prom was everybody got out of the limo. Troy placed his hand on the Gabriella's lower back and kissed her. "Ready to have some fun" he said. She smiled up at him and said "yeah."

They stepped into the room where the prom was taking place it was actually a banquet hall that overlooked a beautiful golf course. Gabriella's friends went to their table and Gabriella sat down next to Sharpay and Taylor while Troy sat next to Zeke and Chad. Their principal made a speech of how proud she was of this years senior class and that she hoped that they would have fun tonight but not too much fun.

After her speech the food was brought out and everyone ate at their tables. Sometimes Gabriella and her friends would go over to other tables to mingle with the other students. After their main courses were served everybody went to the dance floor once the DJ began playing music.

Gabriella first danced with her girlfriends and Troy would look over at her and smile at how beautiful she looked. Throughout the night things got crazier on the dance floor. There were a lot of people making out. Also Chad and Taylor had been attached by the lips for quite some time.

Zeke and Sharpay were grinding. Gabriella was now dancing with Troy as a slow song came on. He held her and swayed with her on the dance floor. Kelsi said "Aww you guys look so cute." Troy smiled proudly down at Gabriella and Gabriella blushed.

Once the slow song ended another crazy song came on. Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella then he said "Hey want to go outside for a while." Gabriella nodded and they left through a back door. They walked across the golf course and found a spot under a tree to sit.

Troy put his jacket on the ground so Gabriella could sit on it. When they both sat down Troy put his arm around Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and said "I love you Troy." Troy laughed and said "I know you tell me that almost everyday. But I wouldn't have it any other way" he added. "I love you too" Troy said.

Suddenly he leaned over and started to kiss her on the mouth. They started to make out. Gabriella moaned as he kissed her sweet spot on her neck. Troy looked at her and said "I wish we could make love right here but I don't want to get caught." Gabriella giggled at him and said "Yeah I don't want to get into trouble either."

They decided to tell their friends that they were going to head back to the limo. While they were in the limo they didn't have sex but instead held each other and talked and kissed. They both agreed that they had had fun at the prom and would remember this night always.


End file.
